Rude Awaking
by Hinoki82
Summary: Hermione has changed, but for the better? She is not the little girl she once was,now in her last year she will be put to the test...with her heart. Draco has changed, but when he finds that a mudblood is hotter than ever,will he kill, or kill himself? Discontinued but leaving up.
1. Memories & Changes

Rude Awaking

Chapter One: Memories & Changes

A/N: ok peeps, this be my second story that I've posted, and the only one that I might keep up. My story will feature lyrics from songs(and they'll range from the hard core rock bands, and boy bands like Backstreet Boys hehehehehehe), but if I mess up, tell me! Well please read and review!

I got up with a hangover. I rubbed my temples and looked around. I was still at the guys house that had a party the night before. I got up and stumbled. I should have been home along time ago.

"Hermione, you going home already?" Someone behind me asked. I turned around and saw someone.

"Do I know you?" I asked squinting my eyes to the sunlight that was pouring in from the window.

"Yeah, we danced last night together, remember, Rob," Rob said walking over people to get to me.

"Oh God, we didn't . . .," I trailed off making hand gestures so he'd get the point.

"No, no, we didn't anything like that," he said shaking his head.

"Oh, well I've gotta get home," I said turning and walking away.

"Well hey, do you need a ride?" Rob asked catching me as I was falling over someone that was still on the floor passed out.

"Well, I have my car, so I could get home by myself," I said shaking the keys that I pulled out of my back pocket in his face.

"Well you shouldn't be driving," Rob said taking my keys and walking me out of the house and to my car.

"Wait, aren't you still too young to drive?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, I stole my parents car while they were sleeping," I said trying to get the awful feeling out of my stomach, and the taste that was in my mouth.

"You shouldn't have done that you know," he said as he started the car. I winced at the noise that the car made. It hurt my head even more. I reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and swallowed a couple of pills. I was going to have to wait before we got to my house before they even started to kick in.

"Yeah, well that what I do, welcome to my life," I said.(ooooooo, first lyric I used can you guess who it is-runs away laughing-)

We arrived at my house and looked around. I didn't remember telling him where I lived. I sighed, he must be one of those people that my parents send after me.

"Well thanks for doing my parents a favor, but I think that I can handle it from here," I said getting out. He threw me the keys and started to walk off.

"Well, it's not nice for a daughter to make her parents worry," he said walking across the street and entering his own home. I sighed. This was going to be along day. I walked into the house and my parent were sitting in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Hermione, this may be your last year at Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean you can go out and party all the time," my father said.

"I'm seventeen, I think I have a right to do what I want," I said walking up toward my room. But before I was completely up the stairs I heard my mother say, "Ever since last year she has changed. I mean look at the way she dresses."

I walked into my room and slammed the door. It wasn't my fault that I had changed. I changed for the better, well to me it was for the better. I was a cold hearted bitch, and that the way I liked it. This year Malfoy wasn't going to get the better of me.

I walked into my bathroom and took a shower. I washed away all of the smells from the party and all of the make-up I had applied last night. I got out, dried off, and wrapped the towel around me and walked out. In a few weeks I would have to go back one final year, and this time if Malfoy annoyed me, I would make him pay.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of black baggy pants, a tight black spaghetti strap, a black bra, with matching underwear, and I pulled my black combat boots out too. This is what I wore. The only thing, was that I still couldn't fix my damn hair.

"Feh, let them say shit about me, I'll just kick all of their asses, maybe kill them, maybe . . . . not, until they get the picture that I won't be fucking messed with. Then I'll be getting away with murder," I said smiling. This was going to be one fun year.

I walked back into the bathroom and applied my usual make-up. It consisted of black eye-liner, black eye-shadow, with a little purple above the black, and clear lip gloss. The black lip-stick thing didn't really work out that much, it made me look . . . unnatural.

I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. They didn't say anything, they just sat there and read the newspaper. I didn't really have anything to say to them. I didn't want to burden them with what happened at school, plus they really weren't into knowing what happened there anyway.

"So anything in the news that's good?" I asked sitting down and using my long finger nails to peel an orange.

"No, just the same old, same old," My father said not looking at me. I just sat there and ate the orange thinking. I hadn't even gotten a letter from my friends all summer. Well there wasn't anything to talk about. After Voldemort was killed, there was only the regret that they couldn't have gotten to him faster. He had killed several people in the Order, and several of their friends, but it didn't matter anymore.

I sat there staring out of the window as I recalled that day.

_Flashback_

_I ran behind Harry trying to keep with him and Ron as we ran through a graveyard. We turned a corner and ran into a bunch of Death Eaters. _

"_Ron, Hermione, split up, we need to separate them!" Harry yelled over his shoulder as he started throwing spells at the Death Eaters who were the closet to him. I started to run to the left as Ron ran to the right. My head my aching from being thrown up against a wall by a spell._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Came a high voice that was in front of me. I backed away, I pulled my wand out ready to say something._

"_Crucio!" She screeched._

"_Protego!" I screamed as fast as I could the spell bounced off and hit a near by tree causing it to put a hole through it._

"_Stupefy!" I yelled as soon as she started to say something else. She fell over with a thud. I kept running, then when I realized that no one was coming this way, I looked back and saw tons of red and green jets of light flying everywhere. Then I heard Ron._

"_RON!" I screamed and ran toward the cry. I found him laying on the ground he was screaming in pain. I looked up to find two Death Eater's staring down at me, even with no moon I could see there grins. They both started to say something then two lights of red shot over my head._

_I looked over my shoulder to find Harry and someone else standing there. Ron had stopped screaming but was shaking a hell of a lot._

"_Hermione is he ok?" Harry asked looking around._

"_I think," I said looking down at Ron. He was breathing heavily and was looking at me. I smiled and pulled him to his feet._

"_Alright there should be one more somewhere," Harry said. The rest of the Death Eaters where either on the ground or running toward them._

"_Neville we have to find it!" Harry exclaimed. I was shocked to see Neville there, he hadn't come along in the first place._

"_Right Harry," he said with such confidence that it took me back. He had been hit with a lot of spells, and he was standing here in front of them. They must have triggered something in his head if he was like this._

"_Found it!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled the last Horcrux out of a head stone._

"_This is too easy, there has to be a catch," Neville said as he looked at it. Harry yelled as it began to glow red, it was wrapping around Harry's arm. I could smell his flesh burning. Neville and I both said the only spell we could think of, but they just bounced off._

_Harry then grabbed his wand with his other hand and began talking in the weird snake talk, I watched as it began to slowly leave his arm and become what it had been before, the cup of Ravenclaw's founder. _

_I turned to see more people coming after us, then a loud pop was heard, I turned around and saw the cup was shattered._

"_Harry you did it! You finally got all of them now!" I said hugging him. His arm was still burning and I could smell it. I couldn't stand it. I wrapped his arm with a piece of my robe._

"_It's not over yet," he said as he grabbed his his wand and put it back into his right hand, the one that was burnt. He winced. I was about to cry when he suddenly he pushed me out of the way. The spell hit him in his other arm. It burn his arm, but then bounced back off._

"_WHAT? HE ISN"T DEAD!" One of the Death Eaters screamed. I looked up to see him holding the burn. Then I saw a few more jets of GREEN light hit him!_

"_HARRY!" I screamed. Then as the smoke cleared he was still standing there. I was in complete shock._

"_He should be dead," I said in a low whisper._

"_You forgot something Malfoy, Crabbe, and Bella. I have two more people that died for me," Harry said. My mouth fell open, what was he talking about._

"_WHAT?" Roared Malfoy._

"_When Bella killed Sirus he whispered that he died for me, I know cause I heard him!" Harry said with laughter._

"_WHAT! I NEVER HEARD HIM AND I WAS CLOSER!" Bella screamed._

"_Because when he said it, I heard it in my head, why do you think I screamed when he fell through, I didn't want him to die, and yet he is helping to save me!" Harry said a glow in his eyes._

"_Then who is the other?" Crabbe asked._

"_The friend of mine that you killed! CHO CHANG!" Harry roared," Have you forgotten that you killed her in front of me, I still remember what she said, she whispered it just before she died 'Harry I'm gonna die, but I'll die to protect you and the rest of our families,' then BAM! Lights out for her! Well too bad that the Death Eater that did it died, cause you know Bella, I learned to mean IT!" He yelled as he shot jets of green at them. It hit a Crabbe and he went down._

"_Now, now, Harry, you don't want to end up like me do you?" Voldemort's voice said as he came up behind me._

"_The thing is, when you gave me this," pointing to his scar," you made me you, the only difference is the fact that I have a heart and care and love people," Harry said turning to face him._

"_But you killing people, I didn't think it was possible Potter," he said stepping over me and Ron. The Death Eaters' bowed and Harry stood taller._

"_Well, I guess watching too many people die, friends, family, and people I care about, it will do it to you," Harry said rage pouring from every inch of his words and body._

"_Well, lets see how you do," Voldemort said bringing his wand up._

"_Too slow!" Harry said dodging the attack, pointing his wand at him and smiled._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry shouted as it hit Voldemort square in the chest. I looked at Harry as he stood there watching Voldemort's corpse fall to the ground. The Death Eaters screamed and ran over to him. Then out of no where Auror's started to show up. They took one look at Harry, the dead Death Eater and then to the Dark Lord as he lay there not moving._

"_Harry? Harry, you did this? You used The Cruse?" One asked._

"_Neither can live while the other survives," Harry quoted. They looked at him, and nodded._

"_You will not face punishment for what you have done, because you have accomplished something that none of us could even do, we thank you," the Auror said as she walked over to the Death Eaters that were still alive._

_End of Flashback_

"I have to go," I said as I got up. I walked to the front door and grabbed the keys.

"Hermione, where are you going now?" My father asked.

"Out," was all I said as I left. I didn't feel like remembering any more that had happened last year. Luckily Harry wasn't tried, his arm was healed and most of his memories he repressed. He didn't repress the fact that he had killed Voldemort, just all of the people that had been killed, well the ones that he had watched. He was the same old Harry, just without a few memories.

I got in the car, as I was backing out I saw Rob watching me as I drove off. I went to a club, it was in the morning, but the people at the bar knew me so I got in for free, and I got all of the alcohol that I wanted.

I partied there for awhile then I went home to sober up. I drank a lot of coffee, and ate a lot of bread. When I finally was sober it was around eight p.m. so I figured it wouldn't hurt to go out clubbing again. I didn't go with anyone, I went by myself. I liked to take a risk.

When I arrived at a club I got out and went in, another bar that I knew, and more people that let me in for free. I had managed to get my hair to stay as straight as possible, so it didn't look to bad, but when I got home I would try every damn spell I knew to get rid of it completely, the friz and curls that is.

I walked in and the music was just what I wanted, Rock. Tons of people were on the dance floor. I went to the bartender and got a bottle of Vodka. I drank half of it and went to the dance floor. I was dancing when I felt someone behind me. I turned my head slightly.

The guy behind me was cute, he had black hair, and these gorgeous smoking gray eyes. He was about six inches taller than me. We were dancing together for awhile, then I turned around to see his face I could have sworn that I had seen him at another party.

"What's your name?" He asked as we were grinding.

"Does it matter?" I asked as we were starting to sweat. I could feel the sweat coming down my face, and trickling down to my neck. I could see the sweat on his brow. We were grinding for what seemed like forever, then he came down and kissed me.

I closed me eyes, his kiss was exciting. I wanted more, I pulled him to me, his tongue asked for entrance at my lips, but I denied. I wasn't going to let some stranger have his way with me. I pulled away from the kiss, and stared at him, he brought his lips to my neck and started to kiss, then he started to suck on my neck.

I let him, I may not have let him kiss me fully, but I did want something to remember him by. Then as he sucked on my neck more and more, I wanted him. But I couldn't let him do that. I pulled away and walked toward the bar. I heard him tell me to wait, but I didn't want to give him the pleasure of having me.

I went home that night, and looked in my mirror. The hickey was somewhat big, big enough to see from over six feet away(not really). I smiled. I couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts.

A/N: alright so that is end of the first chapter well now I must take my leave, plz review. If you have any suggestions I may put them in there, oh, and I didn't put that many lyrics in there, only a few. I'll tell you the bands: Simple Plan, Papa Roach, and I think that was it, srry I didn't put more, I just got to into it to do that! Well plz review!

peace-out 

hinoki82


	2. Getting Aqucainted

Rude Awaking

Chapter Two: Getting Acquainted

A/N: Well here's chapter two, i hope you like it and please review, all reviews will be gladly appreciated.

I got up and looked at my clock, it said 7:01 a.m., I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself, I looked like shit, I took my clothes off and took a shower. I had already gotten everything that I needed for school two days before, I didn't feel like getting them sooner cause I was still partying. I got out and dried myself off I looked in the mirror and looked at how frizzy and bushy my hair still was. I looked at a little longer then I made up my mind that I was going to straighten it.

It took several tries before I got it straightened, I had been putting that off too. I looked at my hair, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to change it a different color, so I changed it to black. I liked it, but it needed something else. I looked at my hair for awhile then put blood-red streaks in it. I smiled, perfect.

I went into my room and grabbed some clothes on. I pulled out a black mini skirt with a chain that went around it. I grabbed a tight red shirt. I grabbed a pair of gloves that I had that were black. I took my wand and got rid of the fingers from the gloves and then cut the elastic out as well, i put them on my hands, they weren't the bikers gloves that you see, but they were close enough(a/n: I had a friend that did that to her gloves, it looked really punk, so I figuered, wat the hell might as well!).

"Hermione, are you done yet?" I heard my mom yell up the stairs. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'll be down in a little bit!" I yelled back down.

"Well hurry up the train leaves at 9:00, and it's already 8:00!" She yelled back. I rolled my eyes again, I didn't care, they can wait for me. It was bad enough that I had made Head Girl, this time, the first time, I had wished that I didn't get it, but I had. I sighed and looked out of my window.

Today was going to be a nice warm day, but I also wasn't looking forward to spend another year with Malfoy, he had been getting on my nerves more, and more. Even though I hadn't seen him all summer, the look he gave Harry the day we returned to school from the blood shed from the night before was awful, I really wanted to hit him when he went off on Harry. But I didn't.

"Hermione we're going to be late!" I heard my father hell.

"ALRIGHT!" I screamed down. They were getting on my damn nerves. I looked in the mirror, grabbed my combat boots, pulled them on, didn't tie them, then I applied some eyeshadow, well the norm. Then I looked around and found my trucker hat, I put it on, it said 'Kiss Me I'm Punk'. That was just the greatest thing in the world, not!

I shoved everything in my trunk and looked around. I grabbed my long ass pocket knife and shoved it into my boot. I could never be to careful. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my cat.

"Alright, I'm done," I said looking at them. They stared at me with theirs mouths open.

"What?" I asked looking at them with disgust.

"What did you do to your hair?" My father asked.

"I fixed it, so just get over it," I said pulling my trunk down the stairs and climbed into the car.

I sat there waiting for them. Then they came out and looked at me. I knew what they were gong to say before they said it. I just rolled my eyes and sat there waiting to be taken to the station.

"Hermione, when you come back from school, we are going to have a very serious talk," my mother said.

"By then, I'll have my own place, and I won't need to come back," I said with a scoff.

"Fine, we'll see when the school year is over, then you'll have a rude awaking," she said. I didn't care I just shrugged as I looked at my nails. When we backed out I looked across the street to see Rob sitting there watching as we left. I stared at him and he stared back until I couldn't look at him anymore.

Rob and I had been in an agruement about my parents. I had called him several names before I ended up kissing him and having half of my clothes off. I didn't have sex with him, but I was so close. I didn't feel like giving up my cherry to him.

When we arrived at the station I looked around, Harry and Ron weren't there yet. I leaned against the wall where we would enter to meet the Hogwarts Express. Several guys went in and checked me out. I just looked at my finger nails and waited until they went in before I would look to see if Ron and Harry had showed up.

After about twenty minutes, I turned and saw Harry and Ron walking up. Harry and changed, he was a total hottie. I could tell he had gone goth. His hair went well with his black muscle shirt and his black baggy pants. You could see he was sporting a pair of black boxers as well. Ron looked the same as he always had. He had on a white muscle shirt showing that he had gotten muscles, not as good as Harry's but, it didn't matter.

I stood there staring at them until they came close enough that they looked over. Harry had his eyes outlined with black eye-liner, he had gel in his hair that was spiked every which way. Ron just looked the same. His freckles were gone, but he still had a boyish face. I couldn't help but want to kiss Harry. But he was my friend and I didn't want to do that, even if he looked really hott.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry and walking over and hugging me. I returned the hug as well as got a whiff of his cologne. I smiled and gave Ron a hug as well.

"So Hermione, nice outfit," Harry said looking me over. He came up from my legs to my breasts and stopped. He stared then looked at my face.

"So like what ya see?" I asked smiling evilly. He smirked at me and looked over at Ron. Ron was blushing like crazy as he took in my body. I snapped my fingers and Ron looked at me.

"Did any of you guys get Head Boy?" I asked looking at the two. They both shook there heads. I shrugged as I walked through, I hadn't seen the looks I was getting from a gray eyed boy who had been standing behind Harry, about ten feet away.

When I got on the train I looked around and laughed at some of the people who were tripping over themselves at me, Harry, and Ron got a few looks as well. Guys were looking at me and I could tell they were thinking dirty thoughts. Girls were looking at Harry and fainting, and some girls were checking out Ron. The Golden Trio had gone bad, and they liked it.

I turned to look at them, "Guys, I have to go to the compartment for the Head Girl and Boy. I don't want to, but it said I had to on the letter I got."

They looked at me with disbelief, I shrugged and turned around and started to walk toward the front of the train. I could tell that Harry and Ron were watching my ass as I walked. I turned to see them give one last glance before getting into an empty compartment. I entered the Head compartment and sat down. I crossed my legs and allowed just enough skin to show so when the Head Boy came in he'd drool.

I sat there for awhile then I heard the door open. I didn't move I kept looking out of the window with a smirk on my face. I moved just a little so more skin would show. I didn't hear them sit down.

"Granger, cover yourself up," came a cold voice that then sat down in front of me. I looked over and my eyes got wide. He looked just like the guy I had kissed with at that bar that one day, weeks ago. My hand shot up to the small hickey that was still there. You could hardly see it, but I knew it was still there.

He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and didn't move from where I was at. Then I heard a knock and someone else came in.

"Miss. Granger, I would feel better if you sat properly, and covered yourself," I looked at the door and found Snape and McGonagall standing there. I sat up and my skirt fell back covering my legs.

"We came in here to tell you about your responsibilites," Snape said standing there looking at my legs. I smirked inwardly, he couldn't help himself either. I would have laughed, but I kept my face emotionless.

"Yes, you are required to share a room, literally share a room," McGonagall said looking as though she was going to have a heart-attack. I just sat there and waited to hear what else until it registered what had been said.

"You mean to tell me that we are going to have to sleep in the same room?" I asked still showing no emotions.

"Yes, you will have a wall, but it only goes so far to keep you away from each other. There is only one bath as well," Snape said his eyes wondering up a little. I almost laughed. This old guy, who was like in his forties was staring at me. McGonagall must have noticed something in my face and turned to look at Snape. She slapped him.

"What was that for!" He yelled looking at her.

"You know you're not suppose to look at the students, God, I would have thought you were better than that!" She said shaking her head. He shook his head as though he was trying to get the images out that had formed in his mind.

"So, what else?" This boy asked. I looked at him for a moment before returning my gaze to McGonagall. She stood there for a few more minutes explaining to us what to do. I sat there and kept going back to that night at the club. I couldn't help but think that he was the same person, but I didn't feel like asking. When they left I got up.

"Where are you going?" I heard him ask.

"We were told to get the first years in order, did we not?" I asked raising an eyebrow and folding my arms in front of my chest waiting for an answer. He nodded and got up. We both tried to get through the door at the same time. I looked at him and got through, I made sure my ass rubbed up against his member. He grabbed my arm.

"Let go," I hissed. He looked at me then he let go. I continued and did what I was asked to do. I stopped in and said hi to Harry and Ron, finding Ginny in there too, I smiled waved and went back to the compartment. I sat back down and looked out at the window.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" I asked still looking out of the window when he came in.

"I would hope so Mudblood, we've been going to school for six years, now seven," he said. I didn't even move when he called me that. I just looked out at the window and smirked.

"Are you sure I didn't see you at a club?" I asked.

"Maybe, by the way nice smirk, kind-of reminds me of, well me" he said.

"Fine, Malfoy, if you want to play that game, I can play too, and thank you, Id knew you'd love it" I said smirking inwardly this time.

"So, I see you didn't explode when I called you a Mudblood," Malfoy said smirking a sexy smirk. I smirked back.

"I will forgive, but I won't forget. I hope you know you've lost my respect," I said. He just kept the smirk on his face. I got up and shut the blinds that were on the door, then I locked it.

"So, didn't I see you at a club?" I asked standing above him. I kept my face emotionless as I stood there towering above him.

"So, I've lost your respect uh?" He asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't do this," I said sitting on his lap. He looked at me with shock written all over his face. My skirt was so high that he could see that I had on a black thong. He shock faded then he smirked at me again.

"You better get off of me Granger, I wouldn't want to hurt you," Malfoy said grabbing my wrists and holding onto them. I smiled evilly. I twisted his arm and grabbed my knife my my boot and flipped it open.

"You'd better think twice about that," I said smirking back and holding it to his throat. He looked at me with anger in his eyes, along with lust. I smiled at this, I knew he couldn't resist. He hadn't when we were at the bar.

"So, you sure you don't want to answer me?" I asked. I moved my hips just enough that I found his member and sat there on it. His eyes got just a little bigger, but he didn't say anything. I smiled, I took the knife away and put in back into my boot. I leaned forward and blew on his ear. I could feel him shiver. I giggled slighty and he shivered again.

I brought my lips to his and kissed him. At first he didn't do anything, but then he returned to kiss. I nipped the end of his lip and I could feel him smile, he brought his tongue to my lips and asked me for intrance. I first I didn't open then I did. He tongue started to explore my mouth. I knew he wanted more, most guys did if I granted them intrance.

I moved my hips a little on his memeber. I moved and the more I did, the stiffer he got. Before long he was hard, I smiled and he moved his hands up and down my body. He pulled my shirt up slighty and touched my bare back. I shivered, I had never dremaed of letting him do this to me, but I liked it.

He pulled away and looked at me, I looked back trying to look as innocent as possible. He moved his hands to my ass and moved the thong, I felt him put in a finger, I tried not to show that I liked it, but when he put two in and moved them around, I moaned. He kept his fingers in and kissed me again. I moaned into his mouth every time he got to a place that I liked.

He then took his fingers out and threw all his weight onto me. We both fell to the floor. He started to undo his pants. My heart started to race faster, no one had ever gotten this close, but he had made me horny, really horny. He was about to enter me when the train stopped. I got up as fast as I could and pulled my robes on.

"It's time to get the first years in order," I said leaving the train. I heard him cuss when I shut the door. I had made him just as horny as me had made me. I smiled, he still didn't get what he wanted. I walked down the elisle and rounded them up.

A/N: srry about the quick ending. I only used one lyric, and it was from Papa Roach. I was too into it again, I promise I'll make it up next chapter, plz review, I would really like to know what you think of it so far well peace out and untill next time

hinoki82.


	3. Getting Things Straight

Rude Awaking

Chapter Three: Getting Things Straight

A/N: well heres the third chapter, you know the drill R&R

When we got to the building I entered with Harry and Ron. People who hadn't seen us yet and that were in there all gasped as The Golden Trio entered, looking badder than ever, well Ron, he was different from last year so I guess Harry and I agreed he was like us, but we would have to work on him.

We sat down and got stares from everyone, even our own table. I just looked at them and left my face emotionless. I knew I was hot and everyone around me knew it too. I looked at Harry and he looked at me. I could see lust in his eyes just as well as every other guy in the room. He smiled and touched my thigh under the table. I didn't do anything, but I did move his hand.

"Harry, we are still friends right?" I asked looking at him. He nodded.

"You gotta understand, you are hott, I can't help it, it's just, wow," he said smiling at me. I smiled back. Ron looked embarassed. He looked around and found his sister snogging Dean.

"Oi! Ginny, will you stop that! Besides, I thought you and Harry were going out," Ron said looking at Harry.

"Ron, we broke up over the summer. She didn't like my change, so I got rid of her," Harry said glaring at Ginny.

"That isn't the best way to talk about my sister that like mate," Ron said looking at Harry.

"Yeah, well, it's the best way I can talk about her," he said looking at all of the Gryffindors that were walking over to the table. Then I felt like I was being watched. I didn't look at first but they just kept staring. I looked around until I found my gaze locked with Malfoy's. He stared at me. I couldn't tell what was in his eyes but then I opened my mouth in shock as three fingers entered me.

My first reaction was to close them but they wouldn't. It hurt to have three in so I moved until Harry got the hint and then he just left two in. I couldn't help but moan. It was real small so no one but Harry and I heard it. I know Malfoy saw Harry smirk, cause he looked over at me. I was starting to breathe heavier. I put my hands over my face as I tried to keep my moans to myself.

I know Harry was trying to get me to do it out loud so everyone would know what was going on, but I refused to let that happened. I bit my lips as my climax got closer and closer. My eyes started to roll in my head, I couldn't help it. Malfoy stare shot at me like draggers, he wouldn't take his eyes off of me, then Blaise noticed that Malfoy was staring and looked at me as well.

I could see him smiling. I knew he got off on this. Know one but Harry, Malfoy, Blaise, and me knew what was going on. Then I let out one low and long moan as I came. I was breathing rather heavily. I muffled it my burying my head into my arms.

Harry stopped and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed his napkin that was by him and wiped his fingers off. He brought it to my legs and wiped my legs and skirt off. I noticed that he was smirking. Then he started to laughing a little. Blaise and Malfoy were still staring. I knew that they were both hard from this, I don't think either wanted to take their eyes off of me, as if they were afraid that I was just a dream.

"Harry, dont ever do that again," I whispered trying to get my breathing under control. I elbowed him in his ribs and he winced.

"Why? You know you liked it," he said turning to me and smiling. I couldn't help but feel embarassed. I could feel the heat in my face rising. He smirked at me. For a second I thought he was Malfoy, then I shook my head and realized he was still the same person.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked looking over at me.

"Nothing," I muttered. Harry started to laugh. I hit him upside the head. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed it so hard that I thought that my fingers were going to fall off.

"Harry, you're hurting me," I said trying to pull away to grab my knife. For some reason I looked over at Malfoy, my eyes were pleading as my hand started to hurt even more. I thought Malfoy was going to hex Harry. Then Harry let go. He looked down at his hands, and muttered something about being sorry and left. I watched as he left.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Dunno," I said. I got up and followed after him. Knowing that three stares were following me. Ron, Blaise, and Malfoy. I found Harry sitting in an abandon hallway. I sat down beside him and looked at him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked looking at him with concern.

"Nothing," He said not looking at me.

"Harry," I began. I placed my hands onto his arm. he spun around and kissed me. I was in shock, I had no idea why he was doing this. I kissed him back. Then I pulled away.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I asked. He looked at me. Hurt and anger filled his eyes.

"When you hit me, I wanted to kill you. I grabbed your wrist so I wouldn't pull my wand on you," he said letting me go. I sighed. I knew why he as acting like this, it was because of what had happened last year.

"Harry, it's ok you know," I said trying to comfort him.

"No it's not, I shouldn't feel like that towards a friend," he said sighing heavily. I hugged him trying to get him to calm down, but instead he broke down. He started to cry into my robes. I stared ahead and let him cry. I didn't know how I was going to help him throught the year. I wanted to run cause his problems reminded me of my own, the ones I was trying to get rid, the reason I was still in the changing process, some memories are harder to get rid of.

He needed to get Ginny back, she knew how to do things with him, I didn't, I was just his friend. He hadn't told me things that he wouldn't want anyone to know, he hadn't told me what his biggest fears were, he didn't tell me anything like that. I was just used as a substitute for Ginny.

"Harry, you need Ginny right now," I said trying to get him under control still. I knew that one problem was her, he would never do things like that to me unless he wanted Ginny back. I was thinking again. I felt him nod in my shirt. I sighed and kissed his forehead.

"Harry I'll be right back," I said getting up. He nodded and sat there continuing his crying. I got up not noticing that there was a a huge wet spot on my shoulder where he had been crying.

I re-entered the hall, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, and Malfoy stared at me again. Ron looked confused and Ginny got up. I walked over to Ginny who was walking towards me.

"Ginny," I began. She looked at my shoulder then looked at me, I watched tears well up in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have left him, it was just a stupid fight" Ginny said.

"He really needs you right now, I can't help him, cause I don't know," I said sighing. She nodded and ran out of the hall. This time everyone noticed and looked at me. I sighed again and walked back over to Ron and sat down.

"Is he ok?" He asked. I shook my head. Then I saw Ron take out his wand, I was about to grab mine when he dried my robes.

"Oh, thank you," I said touching my shoulder. I could still smell his cologne. I breathed it in heavily. Ron nodded at my thanks and we sat there and ate in silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfloy, will you please follow me if you want to know where your room is," McGongagall said as she led the way to the third floor. Behind a picture of a knight on horseback was a door.

"The password is Chocolate Frogs," she said. The door opened and we walked in. There was a huge fireplace and a great big couch and oversized chairs. There were two desks with our names on them.

"Well, I hope you sleep well tonight, and I'm sorry you have to sleep in the same room," she said shaking her head. I knew she didn't like the thought, but it didn't matter. I sighed and walked forward after she left and felt a hand wrap around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to get away.

"Let me go Malfoy!" I demanded glaring at him. I know he smelled the cologne on me, he sneered.

"So did you and Potter have fun?" He asked, still not letting me go.

"No, but what does this have to do with you and me?" I asked. It sounded as though we were going out, then I shook my head at the image. He raised an eyebrow.

"You started this," Malfoy said as he slammed me up against a wall. I could feel his member on my ass. He turned me around and pressed his body against mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked my voice giving a little. I didn't want to stop the feeling that I felt, but this was the wrong guy. The wrong guy.

"What you started," he said kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and then the image of the club came to mind.

"You were the guy at the club," I said as he staretd to remove my robes. I had wanted that guy so bad, he was so hott. Malfoy looked at me and smiled. With a flick of his wand his hair went from his normal hair color to black. His eyes changed form the normal until they were a dark blue. My eyes widen. He had changed his eyes, thise weren't the same at the club.

"It was you," I whispered. I touched his hair. I couldn't help it. I had wanted to at the club, but I didn't know him, well I mean, well you know what I mean.

He came in for a kiss but I turned my head and he planted one on my cheek.

"You're a virgin aren't you," he said as he moved his hands to the back of my skirt and removed it. It fell to the floor and he removed my shirt. He then removed my bra. My nipples harden in an instant they were released. He smiled. I couldn't help but shiver. His hands went from warm to cold, as he touched my body.

"Malfoy, you can't do this," I said. covering myself up.

"Why not," he said.

"Because I don't love you, I hate your guts," I said looking at him.

"That doesn't matter," he said moving closer and kissing me. My instincts came back and I kneed hin in his nuts.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like losing something thats mine," I said grabbing my robe and wrapping it around me. I walked into the room and found which one was mine. I put a curse up so no one could get in. I didn't bother trying to keep him from seeing me naked. I put some boxers on and a wife beater. I rumaged through my trunk and found my stereo that I had brought with me.

I set it up and my dresser. I put the speakers and grabbed my Simple Plan Cd. I put it in. I turned number five "Me Against the World". It started to play and Malfoy face showed up in the space between the wall where I could leave, there wasn't a door so that sucked.

I laid sprawled on my bed. I hated Malofy, every time we were alone all he wanted to do was ravish me. I there was no way he was ever going to be with me, I would rather have Blaise than him, which was a funny thought that I actually laughed out loud. Then the song began.

We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I laid there after the song was over and listened to other things, but that one stuck in my mind. I looked over to find that Malfoy had. I got up and took the barrier off. I kissed him and then I put the barrier back up. I went to bed thinking about that song, and how much I loved it. But Malfoy would just have to get over himself, I may have kissed him, but only as a reminder to him, that he could never get me.

A/N: well i hope that makes up for the lyric thing. I had to put the song in cause i love them song so much -sings songs as I walk away to write another chapter- I listened to this song while I'm writing too, and sorry for making her a little bit of a slut too.

peace out

by the way, if you dont like my story dont review, if you do plz review cause when u had me or more story to your thung then you like it or me, but you still need to review cause then i don't know what to think, and u guys haven't noticed the lyric thing, as of now if i had them, then i add them in but i won't make a special effert with it.

hinoki82


	4. Falling In & Falling Apart

Rude Awaking

Chapter Four: Falling In & Falling Apart

A/N: you know the drill, R&R and in this chappie imma gonna switch the POV between Hermione and Draco. Oh and srry for any flames I might have sent out! plz read the author note at the end, all of it i might add

_Why in the bloody hell did she kiss me, I, Draco Malfoy, kissed by a MUDBLOOD! What the hell is happening to me, first the train then I couldn't get my eyes off of her, I watched her the whole time that song was on, then she got up and kissed me, man I need a drink _I thought to myself as I went back into my side of the room.

I got undressed and put some green silk boxers, I needed to get to bed before something else happened. I laid in bed and thought about everything that was said. 'I could forgive, but I couldn't forget', what in blazes did that mean?

I rolled over and stared at the wall that was separating us from each other, I still couldn't figure out why they had to put in the same damn room. I rolled back over and stared at the ceiling as I put my hands behind my head. I couldn't wait till tomorrow, then I could forget everything that had happened.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning I got up and grabbed some clothes, I headed for the bathroom when I heard the water running.

"Granger hurry up and get out of there, I need to use the shower, and make sure when you're done you scrub the thing cause I don't feel like having your unworthy germs all over me!" I shouted as I banged on the door.

"Wait your damn turn!" She yelled back at me. How dare she, _she, _yell at me!

"Don't you yell at me you filthy good for nothin-," I was cut off as the door opened and she slapped me hard in the face.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ call me names. The only thing you cam call me is either Hermione, or Granger; You _ever _call me mudblood again I will make sure you get more than a slap in the face," she hissed as she stormed past me in nothing but a towel.

I ran up behind her and slammed her hard against the wall before she could enter her room.

"Don't you ever hit _me_ again, if you do I swear to Merlin that you won't ever think about doing it again," I hissed back. I let every word I said sound like poison coming out of my mouth. Then she spit in my face. I smirked.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked as I tighten my grip in her wrists. I kept tighting them as much as I could. I wanted to hit her so bad, but I didn't if I did I would leave a nice big mark on her face, and that wouldn't be good.

"You're hurting me," she said as she stared at me, I could see all of the anger, and hatred she had for me, but I sneered at her.

"Well get use to it," I said as I let her go. I pushed her hard making her land on her side of the room. She hit the floor with a thud. I just smirked. I was going to enjoy making her life a living hell this year. I walked into the bathroom and took my shower.

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

I heard him enter the bathroom, then I heard the shower come on. I was so fucking pissed I wanted to walk in there and rip his dick off, but I just laid there a minute longer before spitting the blood out of my mouth.

When he pushed me into my room, I lost my balance then I hit the floor head first. I had bitten my tongue and it was bleeding in my mouth. I got up and walked over to my closet and grabbed my uniform.

I got dressed and I waited for him to come out of that bathroom, I stood by the door and waited until he was going to come out. I was so pissed, when he came out I was going to punch him in his perfect little face. I refused to take his shit this year.

_Why the hell did I have to be so nice to him yesterday. I didn't mean for me to do that, I just though it would be funny to get him aroused, then I almost lost my virginity to him. Then I kissed him out of no where last night, I don't know why I did that, but going to make sure he regrets ever laying a fucking hand on me!_ I thought to myself.

Then I heard the shower turn off, I looked down at my watch, I still had thirty minutes before Potions started. I knew I was going to hit him as hard as I could. Then the door opened and I turned and stood in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked staring at me with the same loathing I had for him.

"This," I said before I hit him as hard as I could in his face. I heard his nose crack and then blood started gushing out of his face. It was dripping all down his body. The once white towel was getting covered. I turned on my heal.

I was almost st the door when I heard something behind me, I turned around. I was shocked as I saw him coming at me. His eyes were ablaze. I was afraid, I had never seen his face look so horribly frightening before.

"You're going to pay for that bitch!" He yelled wrapping his hands around my throat. I could see his muscles in his arms, I had never noticed them before as I was lifted off of the floor and about two feet off the ground. I was gasping for breath.

"Let . . . .go . . . . .of . . . . me . . . . now," I said between the breaths that I was able to get.

"I'm not listening, not anymore. I would have before you hit me in my face, but you pushed my last button you mother fucker," he said. I could see all of the rage boiling in his eyes.

I clawed at his hand, digging my nails into his hand. It looked as though he didn't care, as if he couldn't feel the pain. I was getting light headed, I needed air, I couldn't talk for now my throat was crushed. I couldn't even scratch him anymore, my hands were going limp as my arms were falling to my side. My vision was going way, I was dying and no one would stop what was going to happen.

I mouthed the only thing that I could think of as my life was about to end in just a few seconds, forgive. Then all of a sudden air reached my lungs, my lungs were now more on fire than they were when they had no air. I started coughing and choking as I fell to the floor.

I looked up and saw that Malfoy was . . . crying?

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

I looked down at Granger, what had I just done? I looked at my hands as my knuckles were gaining back their color. Then out of no where, I started to cry.

_Why? Why am I crying, why am I crying for almost killing Granger? I had been wanting to do that forever, but then why did I feel bad about it?_ I asked myself, looking at her as tears overwhelmed my features. She looked at me in shock.

She was just as shocked about me crying than I was. I touched my nose and felt the blood that was dried. I felt the blood that trailed down my body. I looked at her, I didn't know what to do. Should I get rid of all evidence that had just transpired.

Granger held onto her throat as she started to get her breathing under control. I gently held out a hand, I didn't look at her, I didn't want anyone to know what had happened, I didn't want anyone to know that feelings for her might have stopped me from killing her.

When I didn't feel a hand in mine, I looked down. She was staring at me with even more hate than she had just minutes before.

"Take my hand, Herm-Granger," I said still holding my hand out.

"Why?" I heard her ask me. I could barely hear her, but I heard her none-the-less.

"Because, I'm going to get us both fixed before we go down to breakfast," I said. Then I flinched as I felt a cold hand grab mine. I couldn't believe she was this cold. She must have felt me flinch cause she was about to take her hand away before I pulled her off of the floor.

I walked hurriedly into my room and grabbed my wand. First I did her, I got rid of the bruises that surrounded her throat. I healed her throat so she could talk normal again. Then I looked into the mirror and I got rid of the blood first. I looked at my nose. It was contorted and ugly looking. I hurried up and healed myself.

I was about to take the towel off so I could get dressed when I heard her scream.

"What the bloody hell are you screaming for?" I asked.

"You could have waited and asked me to leave before you took the towel off," she said blushing and turning around. I looked down and realized that I was completely naked in front of her.

"Sorry," I mumbled and I grabbed my boxers, and then I put my uniform on. I hadn't realized that she turned around and was staring at me. I was buttoning my shirt when I finally noticed.

"What?" I asked not looking at her.

"Nothing," she said as she left the room and left me in there. I stared after her, but I didn't move.

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

I walked out of the room as fast as I could. I didn't want to stand there in the same room as the man that had almost killed me. I ran out of the room with my bag hitting my legs as I ran. Then I turned a corner and straight into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered as I got up. I looked up to see that is was Ron.

"Oh, Ron, what are you doing up here?" I asked soon to realize that he wasn't alone. Then I notice Lavender Brown with her legs wrapped around Ron's waist.

"Oh, well I must be going," I said as I continued running. When I got down to the Great Hall, I took a seat by Harry. He looked great but, I couldn't get why he was sitting all alone.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked. I would have thought that they would get together after what had happened last night.

"Snogging Dean in the common room," he said in a monotone.

"Oh, sorry Harry. I would have thought she would have come back to you last night," I said. I looked over to the doors and I saw Malfoy enter. He looked really sad. I thought I knew why, but I didn't want to look at him any longer. Anger rushed through me as I remembering what it had felt like to almost die.

"This time, I was the one who said no. I didn't want her back. She was just doing it cause she felt sorry for me," Harry said as he grabbed a piece of toast and ate off of it.

"Oh, well why'd you do that?" I asked. A little shocked, I mean I was hoping that they would get back together, even thought I didn't want to care, I guess something's about the old Hermione Granger were still in me, and it comes out when I'm about to die.

"Because, all I want is a chick that will just have sex with me, that's all I want, cause if I get into a relationship I know that I'll or both of us will end up getting hurt," Harry said as he looked down at his plate.

"Well I guess that makes sense," I said thoughtfully. I knew that our dear and beloved Harry Potter was losing himself, in himself. I couldn't let that happen, but didn't want to do anything that I might regret.

"Harry, why don't you just think about what you're doing first before you go on and decide that you don't want anyone to love," I said grabbing a piece of toast and looking down at my own plate. I could feel his eyes on me.

oOoOo-Draco's POV-oOoOo

I could tell that she knew that I was staring at her. She didn't want to look at me, but I wanted her to look at me, to give me a reason to continue hating her, to stop this madness that was going through my body. Now more than ever did I want to touch her, to touch her hair, and touch her back, just to feel her, but I couldn't allow myself to do so, there was no way in bloody hell I couldn't allow this.

"So Malfoy, did you finally get a hold of that filthy mudblood and seduce her?" Blaise asked as he followed my gaze.

"No, I didn't want sloppy seconds," I said trying to mean every word that I said. I could feel hate in there, but I needed to get it out and make sure that I can keep that feeling with me every single moment of every single day.

"What'd you mean sloppy seconds?" Blaise asked like a git.

"Harry Potter's sloppy seconds, you saw that stuff last night, that was the worst thing I could have ever had the pleasure of seeing," I said shaking my head.

"Then why did you continue to watch Granger, even after they were done?" He asked. I knew was hinting something but I just ignored him. It was the only thing that would come to my head at that moment. I took my eyes off Granger and looked at Blaise.

"So what are you hinting?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe that you want to turn that hott piece of ass badder than she is now," Blaise said shruggin his shoulders. Then as if we had been talking to her, Pansy came over.

"Draco are you and Blaise talking about me again?" She asked smiling making her hideous features stand out more.

"Get the fuck away from me you whore. Jeez, who'd you just get done fucking this time? Crabbe, hell maybe Goyle?" I asked giving her the most disgusting look I was capable of. She looked as though she was about to cry when she stopped.

"I'll have you know that I have found someone else, someone who actually likes the way I look and act and everything else," she said turning her nose up at us. Blaise and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"And who would that be?" I asked through my laughs.

"None of your business," she said and walked off. After Blaise and I had stopped laughing I turned back around. Granger was gone.

oooo

A/N: well im finally done with this chapter, i hope u guys enjoyed it, and thanx for all the reviews, well the ones I actually liked. and plz if you dont like my story or you think its a copied one, review, but don't think that i wont flame you, i may like critiziom, but i'll be damned if im gonna allow ppl who think i copy or use someone elses ideas. i know that is bad for writing, but i mean come on, most of the ppl who dont like my story dont review, thats is the least ya'll can do. but if u like it and want to point things out to me, feel free, if your just gonna try and bring my story down, then go to hell

srry for anone who thinks this is not fair, or thinks that its bad for an author to do that, but im not like other authors, if u like it and say somethings that i've done then i'll be happy to change it, but if u just want to make me feel bad, then ... u know what, go ahead and review whether u like it or not, i wont flame and i wont stop u from giving me crap, ill take it and ill try to make it better for you guys.

Thanx to someone of u that have finally reviewed, after i sent u a little letter, and Ninfea, i guess my story isn't about hermione being a goth getting tormented by her fellow gryffindors so she runs to her gothis lover, srry, if you keep reading you'll find out thats not how i have my stories go so BAM IN YOUR FACE! srry had to do that srry for the long author note and srry for all the crap i just wrote in the authors note!

peaceout

Hinoki82


	5. New Lovers

Rude Awaking

Chapter Five: New Lovers

A/N: well heres the fifth chapter. now i know i have spelt the title wrong from the beginning, but bare with me please, i wasn't thinking and neither was my beta when she read the story(by the way she quit doing it last chapter so it's me doing it from here on out). i mean it looks ok, but its wrong im srry, next chapter i plan on changing it the chapter not on the actually thing thing, you know wat i mean. itll only change within the chapters. well srry for the long the author note again. I, srry i didnt update in awhile, i had a competetion the third, then a dance the seventh, and i'm getting up at 5:30 every morning to go to school and coming home from school at 5:30 because i have to get ready for two competeions in January, one for Rifle, and one for Drill, it's for JROTC. and i go to bed really early, so i dont have too much time to write on the story. well srry for the long ass a/n so and i'll try and keep it the changing of the POV's of ya dont like please say something.

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

I had to get out there. I couldn't stand him looking at me. I hated him for what he was doing to me. I was getting sick of everything bad happening to me. God it just made my blood boil even more than it normally did. Rage started to fill my whole entire body. I couldn't figure out why. Maybe I needed to vent it somewhere so it would go away.

I walked down to the dungeons. The Slytherin's may occupy them, but I know the secrets. I know where to find all of the missing rooms, secret passages, and The Room. When you read enough about the school for years, and look around when no one else is around, then you'll discover things that the Slytherins' wouldn't want you to find, if they actually knew it existed.

I walked around for what seemed like a good hour before I found the tapestry that I wanted. It had a woman looking sad and depressed looked out over a cliff, which she would occasionally look down and hang a foot off, jump, and then repeat the whole process again.

"'Thy wind blows hauntingly'," I said waiting for her to open the door.

It didn't.

"'Thy wind blows hauntingly'," I said again. It still didn't open. Then surprisingly she stopped her jumping and looked at me.

_"Why do you want in here?" _She asked in her ghostly voice.

"To get rid of my anger," I said truthfully. She had never stopped me from entering the room.

_"The one who you want to vent your anger on is waiting for you," _she said as she seemed to get closer. She looked at her with her sad eyes, _" he is already in here."_

"Oh, you have got to be kidding. I came here to get away from him and he knows about this place!" I exclaimed. I turned to walk away from her when she grabbed me.

"Oi!" I exclaimed. I turned around to see her glaring at me through her eyes. She let go and opened the door. I walked in slowly, for afraid she was going to kill me or something. That's when I noticed the pictures.

All over the walls were pictures of Malfoy. I had been in this room a hundred times and it had never been like this. The Room only allowed worthy people into it, it never changed, but it had never had pictures on it.

I had proven myself worthy after finding a completing it's two hour course. It was too weird to go into detail about what you had to do.

The pictures all looked sad. He didn't move in any of them. He just sat there as though he didn't want to move from that position. Then just like that, they were gone.

"That was weird," I said out loud. I opened another door and pulled out some weight lifting equiment that I had brought with me and placed in here when no one was looking.

I laid down on the weight bench and started lifting the weights. I would which between doing squats, bench pressing, and jumping roping with three pound ropes. After awhile I forgot why I was mad and sat down. I grabbed the water bottle out of a frig I had put in here too. I drank half of the water bottle before I stopped to realize I wasn't alone.

"What are you doing in here Blaise?" I asked as he leaned against a wall and stared down at the floor with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't know that Granger could bench press 300 and squat 500," he said as he looked up.

"Well working out in here for three years will do that to you," I said.

"From the look of you, I would have thought that the most that you could do was about 175 and maybe 275," He said putting his hands into his robes.

"Thats why looks are always deceiving," I said as I grabbed my robes from off the floor and put them back on. I had always had a little crush on Blaise, but never enough to act on it.

Then I felt a hand on my hip. "What are you doing? The last guy that tried that ended up trying to kill me," I said without any care in the world. His touch wasn't all that bad.

"Well, whoever did it must of been crazy Hermione, because you are to hott to throw away," he said in my ear. For some reason this turned me on a little. His voice was husking and his breathing on my neck was heavy.

"You said my name. You Blaise of Slytherin would say a mudblood's name?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I was still facing the other way.

"Since Voledemort's death most Slytherin families have abanddoned their beliefs and have excepted mudbloods', well not all families, the Parkinson's and Malfoy's have yet to see the light. What's funny is that most of the families now admire Potter. I still laugh when my mum starts in on how she knew that he was going to win the war," he said with a smile on his face.

"I haven'y heard that one yet?" I said as his hand slowly began to go down my leg and between my legs where he started to run gently.

"That's because, we're waiting to except the idea ourselves. When we do you'll know," he said as he began to kiss my neck. He actually did something right that a lot of guys did wrong.

"I've been watching you Granger, and I've liked what I've seen so far. But are you willing to let your feelings for Potter aside and take me instead?" He asked has he slowly came around to face me.

I smirked at him and kissed him.

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

I couldn't find Granger any where. After she left Blaise had excused himself, which left me all alone at the table.

I went to our rooms. I walked to the wall seperating our rooms. A door appeared as I got closer. I opened the door to the bathroom. The bathroom was very wondeful. It wasn't like I had except, or wanted it to be, but it was still grand enough for me.

It was about 14" x 14". Half of it was his, half of it was mine. It was really beautiful. They mixed the house colors for the bathroom. It wasn't half my colors and half her colors, but everything mixed. The walls were red and silver. The tile was green and gold, for the shower and bath. The carpet was a gold and silver(yes there is carpet in the bathroom get over it! lol). The tile behind the mirrors was red and green.

I looked into the mirror. It was time for me to stop being a pussy about these damned feelings. It was time for the old Malfoy. I would keep everything else to myself. I slicked my hair back and put my smirk on my face. I would win her, but not with this pansy ass attitude.

I walked out of the bathroom to hear noises coming from Granger's room. I walked around the door to find Granger and . . . . BLAISE!

"BLAISE! What the hell are you touching that for?" I demanded looking from Granger's sweaty body to Blaise's lusting eyes.

"Sorry, you said you didn't want her," he said as he went back to kissing Granger's neck and sliding his hand up and down her exposed leg.

I was royally pissed. I stormed out of the rooms to the Great Hall, I needed to clear my head of that image. My one friend was now my enemy.

oOoOo-**Hermion's POV**-oOoOo

I was getting all excited when Malfoy had to come and mess it up. I started to moan again after he had left. Blaise was better than Malfoy and every optehr guy I had let get this far. I wasn't ready to give my cherry up, but this was fun.

"Granger I want you now," Blaise said with an even huskier voice than before. His hand went to my thong before I could even object. He ripped it off with one quick motion.

I moaned louder as his mouth went to my already wet area. I thrusted my hips up as he eloped my clit into his mouth. I couldn't help but let him continue. Then he stopped. I whimpered. I din't want him to stop. I tried to take over but he wouldn't let me. He took my hands and held them above my head with one hand while the other was in me, well just two fingers.

"You have to stop," I said as I sturggled to get my hands free.

"Why?" He asked as he continued.

"Because I'm a virgin, and I don't want to just give it away to anybody," I said. I couldn't believe that I had just told him that, but to get him to stop I would have to do soemthing.

"Well I am too, so we're good," He said as he took both of his hands to his pants and started to undo them. I couldn't stand my pain any longer. I grabbed his hands and put them back, he pulled away and tried to finish undoing them, but I wouldn't let him.

His head was still by my area, so I grabbed his head and forced him to stay there. He couldn't say no, so he continued until I came. It was the most exciting one I had ever had. It was the best one, but I couldn't help him with his.

"Hermione, please," He said as he laid on top of me with his pants off and his boxers still on. I could feel him. He was so hard, but I couldn't let him. I pushed him off of me. He walked toward the wall on the door appeared. he walked in and came back out about ten minutes later.

"Hermione, you owe me," he said as he kissed my lips and left.

He was right, and I would remember it too.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

well thats the end of that one. i couldn't put to much of Malfoy in here, it was all about Blaise and Hermione. I bet you guys didny except that did ya. well no flames for it, draco and granger will still get together, it will just take some time, i mean, would you go out with someone who just tried to kill you?

R&R

Hinoki82

forgive for the lastness!


	6. Losing and Gaining the Pain

Rude Awakening

Chapter Six: Losing and Gaining the Pain

A/N:well here's the sixth chapter. I'm still going to be publishing these things late so it may be awhile before i update again, well lets try after January. Well without further ado, here's chapter six.

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

'I couldn't believe that my supposedly best friend would go after her. I wanted her, couldn't he tell. Well I did tell him that I didn't want her,' I said arguing with myself, ' it doesn't matter, I'll get him back for it.'

I stormed out of the castle and into the night. The air whipped my hair around my face. I couldn't believe this. All over a stupid mudblood. I had just sworn minutes ago that I would go back, but look at me. Storming toward the lake in a fit of rage becuase of a fucking mudblood.

"Stupid whore," I said then I heard a gasp from the bushes. I walked over and pulled them back to find Potter and Pansy naked. I smirked.

"So this is the guy that loves you for who you are," I said as laughter started to build up. Then I couldn't hold it back. I started laughing my head off.

"I don't love her, I'm just using her, as she is doing the same for me. We both get something and nothing out of this, this, whatever this is," Potter said not even attempting to put his boxers on.

"Right, well I thik I'll go now," I said as I continued laughing all the way to the another part of the lake. Then I stopped laughing. I kept having this nagging feeling as thought something bad was going to happen, but I couldn't place it.

I sat down and looked across the lake. Granger kept coming in and out of my mind. I had to solve this. There was a way to get a love out of your mind, but I don't think I could do it. I needed her virgin blood, and knowing what just happened, it wouldn't work.

"Damn," I muttered. I put my head in my arms, and rested them on my knees. Girls, can't live with them, can't live without them. But can never be forgotten, it's like a poison that runs through the blood. I Draco Malfoy was falling apart. I was, well it didn't matter. This would come to a stop.

I ran back to my room. I knew Blaise wasn't there anymore, but I didn't care, it was time to end this. Whether her blood was tanted or not, I still needed it. I grabbed my knife that I had under my mattress. I walked toward the opening, hopefully the barrier was down, it was. I was in luck.

I walked slowly over to her right side of the bed. I knelt down by her wrist that was hanging off. I took the knife and cut on the inside of her palm, you don't feel a thing if you cut right there(a/n: It's true it doesn't hurt). Blood flowed slowly down it. I let some of the blood flow to the knife and kept it on there. I let keep bleeding, it's wasn't like it was going to keep flowing.

I walked back into my room and pulled out my extra caldren that I had in my trunk. I grabbed the spell book my mom had given me with all of the Malfoy's secret spells, lets not get into how we actually got them into the school.

I got all of the ingredents and put them in. Then I added her blood and mine. It made a poof noise, you know like a firework, and then the smoke cleard away. It left a dark blue liquid. It was time to get on with it.

I sat down and poured some of it into a little glass, it wouldn't take to much to end my pain. I sat down and looked at it. This would cure my love that was ever growing so slowly in my heart. Ha! and to think that I am the Slytherin King, and have a lowly mudblood ruin me. Ha! this was going to be sweet and simple.

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

I woke up with a not so good feeling in the pit of my stomach. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, I gasped. I had blood running down my wrist. This wasn't good. I looked at it closely. I couldn't tell when it had happened, well maybe sometime during the night, but that was about it. I wasn't dead so I lost all concern in it. I healed it and walked out of the bathroom.

I got dressed and went down the the Great Hall and there standing by the door waiting for me was Blaise. He stood there smiling.

"So are you ready?" He asked. I looked at him then looked at the closed door.

"What are you doing?" I asked eyeing him with an uneasy stare.

"We're going to breakfast together. Now where do you want to sit: the Slytherin table or the Gryffindor table?" He asked.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him with disbelief wriiten all over my face.

"Fine since you're still getting use to the idea of us sitting at different tables, then we'll sit at your table for now," he said as we both burged into the room. Everyone turned around to see what all of the commotion was. I stood there and looked at everyones' faces. The Slytherins didn't even flinched or look disgusted, but the Gryffindor's looked as though someone had just slapped them all in the face.

I walked slowly, with Blaise following over to my table with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. They all looked as though they were going to kill him. Harry, he looked liked he was in a trance. I didn't know why, but at this moment I really don't think I would want to know.

"Um, hi guys," I said with a weak smile.

"What is he doing over here?" Ron asked getting red in the face.

"He's my boyfriend," I said standing a little taller, I was hoping they'd leave it alone, but they didn't.

"Oh he is, is he?" Ron asked getting even more red.

"Hermione, I thought you could do better than that," Ginny said folding your arms across her chest and shaking her head.

"You have no room to talk Ginny," Harry said looking at her with utter disgust.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked. God, I had opened all of hell.

"You're a fucking bitch, dumped me because you didn't like what I wore! God you're sucha whore. You're always fucking some guy behind closed doors. Jesus, everyone can hear you half time!" Harry exlplained. Ron turned and looked at his best friend. He was getting extremely angry at what Harry was saying to his sister.

"Oi! You have no room to talk, you fingered Hermione the first day we got to school, at the table no less!" Ron yelled. I gasped in embarassment. He just had to say it.

"Well fuck you! You couldn't even tell Hermione you were in love with her, instead you try and subdue those feelings by fucking Brown! GOD! You fuckers are all the same, I would have preffered to die then stay around with you guys! All you ever did was mock me, hell you wouldn't even believe me when I was telling the truth. Now after all the shit we had to do during the war, you guys think it's all fun and games. Everything is back to the way it use to be, well your wrong. I've surpressed so many things that it's ungodly. But thanks to you and this fucking school I remember everything. You guys just opened the flood gates. Now I remember, I remember the end of the war, when everybody died, and I can't get it out of MY HEAD!" Harry yelled at us. He got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Jesus, you guys did all of that to Potter, no wonder he's the way he is," Blaise said grabbing ahold of my hand and leading me toward his table.

"Thanks, I don't think I could have stayed over there for another second," I said sitting down beside him.

"No problem, but jeez, I never knew Potter was like that," he said grabbing a peice of toast and looking at me.

"Yeah, I would have thoought different too," I lied. I knew he was like that, I knew it as soon as the war was over. i shook my head and hate a peice of toast as well.

"So what do you want to do after breakfast? I mean it is the weekend and we have plenty of time to do whatever we want, we could even go back to The Room," he said sliding his hand around my waist.

"I might take you up on that offer," I smiled at him. He smiled back and gave me a wink.

Then the doors opened, and someone was standing there who was completely different than before. Malfoy.

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

I walked in the doors. My body was aching from the potion I just took. It was called 'To Kill Love', my father had taken it to get over Harry's mother, it had worked for him, so it was working for me. I hated Hermione now. I could feel all of my love for her turning to hate in an instance. I was glad. My smirk came back to me as I looked over to my table and saw that Blaise was holding onto Hermione. She looked at me and she saw my change.

I walked over to the table and sat down next to Blaise.

"So having fun with the little mudblood?" I asked with posion.

"Whoa, Draco, what is up with the change. Yesterday you were talking as though you were in love with her," Blaise said joking around. It pissed me off.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Me, in love with a whore like her, not likely," I said changing my hair color all of a sudden. It went back to the color that it had been at that club, I could feel my eyes changing to a darked color too. Oh well, at least I looked even better than I did normally.

I smirked at how Blaise looked a little weired out. It was funny as hell.

"Don't worry Blaise, it does that from time to time. I don't even have to use my wand," I said with another smirk.

"Ok, so I take it you back you being you again?" He asked as he tightened his grip on Hermione's waist.

"I'm fine, I just didn't think you'd waist your time with her, that's all," I said looking at him.

He didn't really seem to believe me. He seemed as though he knew I did something to get rid of something, but he didn't know what. I was glad cause if he did, merlin knows what he would have done.

I looked over at Hermione with my peircing eyes. I looked at her for a moment. Flashes of the club were going through my mind. The potion must have had some side effects. then something else happened.

I looked into her eyes again, the pain was back.

oOoOoOoOo

a/n: well there ya go, it's over well i hope you liked it, i'll be writing more now, well for a few weeks. It's chirstmas break, so i guess ignore the first auther note, i wrote it before i finished. i didn't feel like changing it so DEAL WITH IT! j/k well see ya next chapter.


	7. Surprises

Rude Awakening

Chapter Seven: Surprises

a/n: well i didn't feel like waiting for more reviews, i like this story, right now im still deciding whether or not to write another chapter for Untitled. I don't have much feel for that story anymore, to me it was a disaster to begin with, though some ppl did like it. An to some of u, i was actually thinking about having Hermione dump Blaise and most screw Harry, but then get with Draco, but i decided to i dunno, make a few twists and turns. so srry to disappoint you . now for those of u that have read both of my stories, plz tell me wat i should do i begging plus i also have a case of writters bloke for it too, well enough of me talking, on with the story!

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

I looked at Draco, something about him just switched all of a sudden. I dunno what it was, but one minute he was his usual jackass self, then he just went completely pysco and got up and ran out of the room.

"What was with him?" Blaise asked looking at me like I knew.

"Don't look at me, I'm just as confused as you are," I said looking at his eyes. They were a beautiful blue, I loved his eyes, I could get lost in them, kind-of like Draco's, when I actually took time to stare into them.

"What?" He asked. I guess it had been a few minutes cause my eyes hurt from not blinking.

"Oh, nothing," I said smiling sweetly. He smiled back, his teeth were so perfect. Nothing was wrong with them( gd now i'm useing crap from my own life YAY! i do know a guy that has perfect teeth, he's so hott! o gd, now i'm ranting!-runs away- u have no evidence that i said that smiles).

"So what'd you wanna do?" He asked sliding his hand to my leg.

"Nothing," I said getting up and walking toward the doors.

"You coming?" I asked smiling. I wonder if he knew that I was just going to the lake to sit, and not to fuck? Hmm, oh well.

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

"God what is happening, that was suppose to work! Why didn't it!" I screamed out loud in my room. This couldn't be happening. Everything was driving me mad! I was going insane.

"Maybe to end the pain I'll have to kill her, yea yea, that'll work. I'll stalk her, I'll watch her when she sleeps, bury her under the floor boards or somethin," I said out loud. Then I just remembered something that my mom had read me when I was little. (Now time for a little Edgar Allen Poe! 'The Tell-Tale Heart" i love this story, i love all of Edgar Allen Poe's work he's awesome!)

_"TRUE!--NERVOUS--very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why _will _you say that I am mad?The disease had sharpened my senses--not destroyed--not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! observe how healthily-- how calmly I can tell you the whole story._

_It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but onced conceived, it haunted me day and night. . . . ."_

I remembered as though I was reading it from the book. The next line in that story was not true, there was an object: to end the pain I felt for the mudblood. There was passion: it was my pain, the passion was the pain, I was in love! Oh I had admitted to myself. Why must this haunt me.

I ran to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. I looked like I had just been attack by a bunch of Death Eaters' and survived. My hair was falling out from the stress. My eyes were wide and blood shot from the madness. Why couldn't she just have me? WHY! I had to end the pain but how, HOW!

I walked over to my shower and got in. A plan was forming in my head, I would have to get rid of what she desired at the moment: Blaise. But how? How would I do this. I couldna't kill my best friend. I couldn't kill her. I couldn't seperate them. What would people think then? I couldn't ruin my name, but, but I still had one option.

It was the right one.

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

I was out of breath. Blaise and I had been snogging for what seemed like hours by the lake. I was so turned on, and I could feel his member against my leg. his hand went to my leg and started rubbing it. He then went to my inner thigh and started rubbing there. several moans escaped my lips. I couldn't stand this much longer. I had been turned on before, but not like this. He knew what I wanted, and he went for it.

"God Hermione, your so beautiful. I want you so bad," I heard my say into a passion kiss he was giving me.

"I want you too," I said. Everything that was being said sounded so lame, but might a well put it bluntly.

His hand went a little further up. More moans escaped my lips. I was having so much pleasure being delivered, it was ungodly. I couldn't take it anymore. With a little pop, I had apparated us both to my bed. I was on top of him. God I hated when this happened. But this time I wasn't going to be able to stop. I ripped his ropes off. Then I went for his shirt. I got it off and was surprised at how he hardly had anything. I mean abs that is.

"I don't need them to be able to perform with satisfaction," he said. I looked up, I guess he could see some disappointment in my face. It didn't matter as long has he had something else met my requirements, I was fine.

Then I found myself on bottom. I looked up to see lust, anger, and longing all in his eyes. They blaised with delight when he got my shirt off. I guess I was at his standards. No wonder Blaise was named Blaise. He eyes got a little glow to them as he went on. He started to kiss me roughly, at this I didn't mind. I liked it.

The next thing I knew I was completely naked before him. No one had seen me like this, no one, well except for Rob.

"ROB!" I screamed as loud as I could. Blaise or whoever it was had completely stripped and plunged into me before I realized it. Blaise had been looking at me, then without any warning and gone in, but then the eyes changed and the next thing I knew I was looking at my neighbor!

Without the warning or asking me if I was ready he had broken the seal. I was crying, I had no idea that it would hurt this bad. I wanted him to stop, and to get off me. But with the pain that I was going through I couldn't do much except to let him continue ravishing me. Then out of no where, the pain seemed to go away, and pleasure was replaced.

This wasn't right, but my body wouldn't let do much more than to comply with what was happening.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed as the pleasure increased when he plunged in harder and deeper. He smirked. How dare he! i wanted to wipe that smirked off his face, but he felt so good that I was almost to my peak.

After a few more minutes of the growing pain that was inside my body increased. It suddenly came to a halt when I released it all. Then following seconds later, I heard a moan escape his lips and I felt him shudder as he came.

I laid there I minute smiling to myself. That had been better than I had imagined. But then the realization of who it had been, came to me.

"What the fuck are you doing here and impersonating a Slytherin!" I yelled at him pushing him off and out as I tried to cover myself.

"Oh, that's right I forgot to tell you when we met the first time. I am Blaise, it's just during the holidays when I go home, do I change my apperance," He said changing to Blaise as though it hurt nobody.

"I was surprised when you didn't catch on back in London," he said. I was in shock. Nothing came to mind that would suggest that that was Blaise.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.This was some b.s.

"The only reason I never said anything was because of the simple fact that we didn't want people knowing where we were living. All of the Death Eaters assumed we lived somewhere close to Malfoy, and Malfoy also thinks this. He has never been to my house, nor will he ever, well at least for now," he said slowly turning back into himself.

"So you're just now going to tell me this, or show me?" I asked. This was one surprise that I wished I had been informed of before.

"Well, you didn't seem to have a problem with it a few months ago," he said with a sly grin.

"True," I said as we went for round two.

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

"Are you sure this is vat you vant?" Asked a shadowy figure standing next to me. His accent still faint in some words.

"Yes, now hurry the hell up and lets get this over with," I said.

The man took a few minutes then in one swoop motion pain began to flood throughout my body. Then it was gone.

"Take this and drink this in tvo hours," the man said.

"Thanks uncle. I think I owe you this?" I asked holding up the heart of a unicorn in my hand.

"You alvays kvov vhat to get your uncle Draco. You needn't do that, but if you insist, I'll take it off our hands," He said snatching it and disappearing into the forest.

"Hmm, I wonder what he does with those hearts, well I guess I'll find out sooner than I think," I said out loud to no one in particular.

I walked back to the castle. It only hurt alittle now, and some things were already changing, I could feel it.

When I got back to the room. The smell over whelmed me. I could smell her blood, it was sweet and sick all at the same time. She was no longer a virgin.

"Damn Blaise," I said. I growl was forming in my chest, but I surpressed it. She would be mine soon enough, this was just a little set back thats all.

I walked over to the opening and I looked in. Blaise was gone again, but Hermione was still laying there with only the sheet covering her small and muscler body. I cocked an eyebrow. I wonder if the barrier was down. I put my hand up and was zapped. It hurt, my flesh was staring to burn a little.

"Draco," I heard a wise and old voice say. I turned around to the Head Master standing there.

"Ahh, I thought the barrier would have been triggered later, much later," I said as he beckon me to leave the opening and go to him.

"Draco, why on earth would you do that? You had a bright future ahead of you. Do you know how hard it will be for you to get a job anywhere in the magical world now?" He asked his eyes on what was in my hand and my face.

"Well, I'm a Malfoy, I can get a lot jobs, just because I have this slight change doesn't mean anything. I'm still a wizard, I just have a few extra strengths now," I said shrugging. It wasn't a big deal at all.

"Draco, now you'll be catched extra carefully from now on. Being a new vampire, we can't have you eating the school," He said shaking his head.

"I wonder if Miss. Granger can hear me?" I asked out loud.

"You know as well as I do, that while she sleeps, she cannot hear a single thing you say young Malfoy," He said. His eyes seemed to be seeing something that I was trying to hide. He knew why I had done it, and yet he seemed amused about it.

"I think we'll change the sleeping situation that we have right now. I don't think it wise to have you near anybody while they sleep, you haven't mastered your urges yet," He said becking me forward to place me in another room.

"You are wrong. Haven't you ever looked at my geneology?" I asked my a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I haven't. Since you know, you might as well fill me in since I bet your just dieing to tell me," the Head Master said with sarcasm in his voice, and a hint of a joke.

"I'd watch your mouth, I could accidently slip into a black out and kill you and blame it on somebody else," I said with a smirk. After the war, he had grown cold and dark. Something was making him a sour man. He was rude to the students, he even ignored Harry, which everyone was surprised at. He had saved himself from dying when the war had been taken to the graveyard that Voldemort had been brought back at.

He had gone there to help, but when he got there he was attack instantly, he had been badly ingured so he went to the Ministry to send all of the Aurors as possible, but when they got there Harry had won.

"Hmm, death, you want me to die that bad Malfoy?" He asked. Dumbledore was old and tried, that was all.

"No, I was just saying. Now about me. . . "

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

a/n: ohoho, didnt expect that did ya, another twist YAY! anyway yea that was that chapter i know i know ill probably get some questions about some stuff in here, ill try to answer them as best as possible so yea, well see ya next chapter!


	8. The Taste of Honey

Rude Awakening

Chapter Eight: The Taste of Honey

a/n: well i wrote this one right after the last chapter, i had a great idea for like five chapters so now im on a roll with writing all of my stories or at least just for this one right now. anway i guess i should shut up and get on with the story.

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

I woke up with this empty feeling in my stomach. I couldn't place it, but something was happening to me. Every morning for the past month I had been throwing up, but I was still a virgin then.

"I see you're awake," said a kind and sweet voice. I looked over to find McGonagall sitting in an arm chair.

"Proffessor, what are you doing in my room?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh, well, we had something wrong with a, well, lets just say I was asked to stay in here until you were awake and everything was fine," she said. She seemed to be struggling with whether or not to tell me or to wait till someont else did, I shrugged and got up.

"Well Miss. Granger, I must be on my way, since you're up, I think you can take care of yourself," she said as she hurriedly left the room.

"I wonder what that was all about?" I asked to myself out loud. I got up and went to the bathroom.

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

"So you see, having some vampire in me already, makes it pointless for you to stand there and tell me that I need to control my urges, when I've lived with them all my life," I said as I looked him square in the eye as I sat in his office.

"Yes, but now they'll be greater, so, they may not be easily silenced. Just because Dracula is your great great, well many greats, unlce, doesn't mean anything," Dumbledore said.

"Yes it does, the blood of a vampire has been flowing through the Malfoy's veins for nearly 10,000 centuries. Do you think that by becoming a full campire is going to increase my blood lusts, wrong," I said. I knew I was lying, but as long as I could stay the same room as Granger, well I think anyone would get the point. This was the perfect chance to get Hermione.

Changing her would only increase an attraction to me, since vampires' normally are attacted to other vampires', except some, they like the humans.

"Draco, because I'm a nice guy, and because I'm a tired old man that can't wait till the end of this year whent he new Head Master takes over, I'll let you stay in her room. But if you change her, or anybody else, without their consint, you'll be sent away to where ever we feel you should go," Dumbledore said. With a shake of his hand I knew that he wanted me to go.

I bowed a little, showing my respect, that's if I had any, and walked out. It was time to take that pill, which I should have taken an hour ago. I rushed back to my room, hoping that it wasn't too late. It wasn't.

I took the pill and drank the stuff. It tasted alittle bad, but soon was sweet and taste good on my lips.

"Hmm, I wonder what this stuff is?" I asked out loud. Soon I would only be able to keep some thoughts inside. When you become a vampire, some thoughts escape without you knowing because you lose part of your human morality in the change. But I knew, that I was going to be able to keep more things to myself than normal campires, because, I already had it flowing through my veins. I guess no one would wonder why I was so white or why I had such blond hair that people would think that it was white.

I looked around my room, some things seemed different with my new eyes, and some things seemed, well it's hard to say but some human things seemed not to be there when they should be there. I shrugged. Then all of a sudden I got a whiff of . . . lavender. It was very strong, I had to cover my nose to stop the smell from \invading my sense too much. Merlin, who in the hell would be using stuff like that, then it hit me, Granger.

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

I washed my body with the body wash my mum had given to me before I had left. She had put it in my suitcase without my permission, but I was glad that she did cause it smelled great.

I was thinking about everything that had just happened last night. It was great, no it was awesome, but I couldn't help but feel alittle unnerved that he was my neighbor. I was glad that he had been the one to take me, even though I said I wasn't ready for him a few months ago.

Something was wrong, something was terrible wrong. I couldn't move my body, I was stuck against the wall of the shower and I couldn't move, I-I couldn't scream either, what the hell was going on!

"God, I wished you had used a different bodywash, this crap is giving me a headache," he said through the mist of the shower. I looked over toward the door, Malfoy was standing there. He seemed different was eyes, his eyes were like nothing I had ever seen before! They were kind-of pretty, but they were green, not the usual color that I was used to looking at.

His smirk didn't seem right either, his teeth seemed bigger, but not that long, they just seemed wider and a little longer. This was not right, he was seeing me naked!

"Hmm, you're better looking than I thought," he said getting closer. He was getting wet and his hair fell around his eyes, for the first time he looked really, really great. His robes were sticking to him and his eyes seemed to light up every time he scanned my body. I wanted to cover up, and tell him to get out, but I couldn't.

'I wonder what spell he's using, this could work great for Blaise and I' I thought to myself. I metally slapped myself, how could I think about him at a time like this?

I looked at Malfoy again, he was so close to me. I could smell his cologne, it smelt every good. God why was I thinking about him like this, it was weird and creepy.

"All I want is a little taste, thats all," he whispered in my ear. He slowing started to kiss my neck, he seemed thrilled with neck for some reason. But that's not whst he wanted. The out of no where he kissed me hard. At the shock he was able to get his tongue into my mouth. Then his one of his teeth cut my lip. It flooded my mine and his mouth.

He pulled away and smiled. The next thing I knew he was gone and I could move again. He didn't do anything that would make me really uneasy, cept for the fact that he had a spell on me, but nothing else. He was getting creepier by the second.

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

The taste, the taste. Her taste was wonderful, so sweet and somewhat innocent. It tasted like honey. God I wanted more, but how could I get it, it would be breaking the rules, god knows she'd tell Dumbledore what I might do.

I went to my room trying my best not to run back in there and suck her dry. Maybe it would be a little hard to control the urges with her blood. Just like unicorn's, once you start you can't stop and it'll drive you crazy, kind-of like my uncle.

I walked back into the bathroom just to get a look, but she had already gone. I shut the door and slid down it. I sat there wishing that she was mine. God why did Blaise always get everything that I had always wanted, well resently wanted.

I got up and figure it wouldn't hurt to take a shower. I walked over to my shower and try to forget the taste, which probably wouldn't happen, but hey trying never hurt.

When I was doen I got out and looked in the mirror. Being a vampire had filled my body out even more. my muscles had grown and some developed in hours. Abs that I didn't have before I had now, and my, well, "memeber" had grown too, and thickened. Hmm, anybody would be lucky enough to have this. I wanted Granger to be the first to try it out. But how?

I needed to be Blaise, but she would know. I needed to win her over. I would love to take her by force, but then, oh, goodness knows what would happen. I would love to touch her, to feel her, just, just umm. Thinking about it was making me, alittle uneasy.

I walked back into the bathroom and looked at myself. My eyes, they were glowing red! This was actually pretty cool, but I knew why they were doing it, lust was on my mind, plus I haven't fed either. I needed to, but why the hell was I going to leave and get back in without them noticing.(a/n: i know vamps aren't suppose to be able to see themselves, but come one its my story, if I ever have another story with vamps. i'll stick to the facts, cause I do know alot about vampires ).

I walked into Dumbledore's office and sat down.

"I need to eat, and I have a place in London where I can get the blood without actually feeding off of a person," I said as I looked at him.

"Be my quest, but first, I'm going to take a lock of your hair," he said as like five hundred strands of hair came off of my head.

"Ow! Did you get enough?" I asked as I rubbed the spot where most of them were taken from.

"Don't cry over it, it grew back already," he said pointing toward the spot. He was right they were all back.

"Why'd you need my hair in the first place?" I asked watching him make a potion of some sort.

"So that way we know when you leave and who it is that's coming back into the school. I mean we would like to know if it's you or if it's some rogue vampire you know," he said shaking his hand at me again telling me to leave.

I got up. Sitting there and waiting for his permission to leave was getting me antsy. I needed to feed and I needed to feed quick. I ran back to my room and grabbed my broom. I walked out of the front door and headed down the lawn. I got on my broom and flew off. Little did I know that someone was watching and following.

When I got to London and started looking for clubs. I needed one that was far away from any other pubs or clubs, and I didn't want it near the police, just in case.

I found one that was perfect. It had a lot of ally ways too. I stopped about two blocks away and stuffed my broom into my pocket, after I shrunk it of course.

I walked into the club and looked around. Music was going and people were getting high off each other with all of the dancing and what-not. All I needed was a girl. That was it.

I scanned the crowds for what seemed like hours. My thrist was growing and my lust was also going. All I kept thinking about was Granger and her body, and her taste.

I found a girl and I walked over to her and stared dancing and then we started grinding. She seemed good enough, though I could smell the sex all over her. Merlin knows how many guys had touched her. She smelled ok.

After awhile I led her outside. I took her to a back allyway. It seemed she knew this one all too well cause she found a nice little section where no one could see what was going on. I liked how she thought, now I wouldn't have to worry about anyone watching.

I started to kiss her, just to let her think that I was you know goin for it, and then when she started to get into it I bit her hard in her neck, well after I slammed her head hard against the brick wall so she'd go unconscious, though I think I did it alittle too hard cause the blood was starting to lose the warmness.

Her blood taste bitter. It wasn't what I wanted, but I was thristy/hungry. After I was done I got rid of her body. I went back into the clun looking for another one to at the least, get rid of the taste of the last one.

I looked around, but instead I found frisky blonde appoarching me.

"Hmm, interesting," I said out loud. She raised an eyebrow, but she quickly put it back down.

We started grinding and rubbing each other. She was as good, no better than Granger. This was great. I knew she wasn't a virgin from the smell, but she didn't smell of guys either. The only thing I could smell was lavender. She smelt just like Granger. This night wsa getting better and better by the minute.

After what seemed like hours, I pulled her back into the allyway to the little spot. She didn't like the look on my face, and she didn't like the look of the place we were at.

"I hope you're ready to have the night of your life," I said looking into the girl's eyes. They seemed familar, but I didn't care. Without a second thought I bared my teeth. My face changed again. It felt really weird it seemed to make room for my jaws to expand so I could feed on a neck better, and my teeth, which grew like an inch.

"Oh my god," escaped her lips as my smirk came onto my face. This was going to be great. I had barely gotten my teeth in when the blood tasted oh so familar. The honey taste overwhelmed my mouth. I wanted to sink my teeth in even farther, but I couldn't cause I knew who she was.

"God damn you Hermione!" I exclaimed as my face went back to normal and I looked her square in the face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

a/n: ok what happened in the beginning i'm sure was a surprise but the ending was not, I knew you'd guys would be able to figure who it was wihtout readin a second time. well i hope you guys like it so far. I hope you guys like the way its going, and those of you that thinks it going pretty fast, you're in for a surprise but I can't tell.


	9. Undoable Change

Rude Awakening

Chapter Nine: Undoable Change

A/N: whelp here's the ninth chapter in this story, i dunno, if u guys will like it, but i had a suggestion with my my other story Untitled, and i will get to that story in a bit, but for now, i'll do this one.

p.s( i think i should probably start doing this ) disclaimer: i do not own harry potter and never will, unless i by the copewrites , anway i may add characters as i see fit.

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

"HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE YOU?" I yelled in her face. God, I started to pace because, if I hadn't had control of my thrist I would have for sure killed her, and yet, god I wanted to for her doing that.

"I knew something was wrong with one of us when I woke up and found that McGonagall was watching me sleep the other morning, I knew, I just knew, and then when I watched you leave, I figured it was yo, so I followed. I had no clue that you were a vampire," She said with wonder in her voice, as I watched her check me out from head to toe.

I was getting so pissed, I saw everything in red. I wanted to change her when she wanted it, not when she thought I was a side show freak or something.

"Wow, your eyes, there so pretty," she said as she touched my face. My eyes must have changed color.

"Get the fuck off of me, god, do u have any idea what could have happened. I could have killed you, or changed you! Do you not care?" I asked my voice going softer.

"Well . . . I didn't think you were seducing me in there, I just thought, that I would see what was going on, I didn't except to find you to be a vampire," she said with even more wonder in her voice.

"Jesus, just go back to the castle, I've lost my appetite," I said as I walked off. I wonder if she knew how hungry I was for her blood.

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

God the taste of his lips were enough to overwhelm me, but I couldn't be with him. The only person I wanted to be with was Blaise. Well at least, I wanted him for now. I could change my mind at any time. I have been doing this for as long as I could remember.

But Malfoy was right, I needed to get back tot he castle, Blaise was probably waiting for me. That's when I suddenly felt blood flow down my neck. Gods know how many vampires were out there that could smell my blood. I wiped the blood off and healed my neck. I didn't want to go back to Blaise and have him question those little bite marks.

When I got back to the dorm room I saw that Blasie was waiting for me in the bed, I looked over into Malfoy's room and saw that he wasn't back yet. Well, at least I wouldn't get awkward glances from him.

Then an idea hit me, our pleasure would be increased so much if we were vampires too! Oh this idea was getting better and better. All I would have to do is starve Malfoy for a few days and then when I released him, he would feed off of me, turn me, then I could turn Blaise and our pleasure would intesify! Oh this was going to work out great!

"Where did you go?" Blaise asked as I looked at him.

"I went to a club and found that it was boring without you," I said the idea of us being together like that was wonderful.

"Hmm, I knew you couldn't live without me," He said as I climbed on his waist and straddled him. I smirked, he had no idea.

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

I paced outside of the castle. I oculdn't go back in there, if I did I would take Hermione one way or another, there was no stopping it now. I was controlling my hunger, but not for her, I wanted her to be in my arms, but how could I do that, I couldn't there wasn't away.

I finally walked intot he castle. I walked into the dorm. I could hear Hermione and Blaise going at it. I wished that was me so bad, but I just walked into my room. I laid on my bed and went to sleep without a second thought.

The next morning I woke up and realized I wasn't in my bed.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I realized I was tied to a wall. I had gotten more muslce, but whoever out me here knew the limits of a vampire cause these were enchanted and fucking strong as hell.

Then I heard laughter. I looked up to see Hermione standing there.

"What the-why the fuck am I in here, and chained like this?" I yelled over to her.

"I want you to turn me so Blaise and I can have the ulitmate pleasure. Your the first vampire I have ran into, and I'm glad," she said as she walked over to me.

"What?" I asked. She wanted me to turn her so she could be with Blaise, I wouldn't do that. I don't know what she was smoking.

"I will starve you for a few days, or until you are so hungry you won't know what your doing.," She said as a grin spread across her face.

I really do think she was losing it, maybe it was because I had already bit her once, I wasn't sure.

"You really think that's going to work?" I asked.

"I will see you in a few days," She said. Then the light went out and she was gone. I had no clue where she went, but it was ok, cause I could last longer than she thought.

I had no idea how wrong I was.

oOoOo-**Three Days Later**-oOoOo

I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see. I could feel my body shutting down from the lack of food. I hadn't seen or heard from Hermione in days. I had lost count. I tried to lift my head, but I couldn't. My face had stayed in vampire form since she had locked me in here. I needed food, and I needed it quick. I didn't want to go dorment. I want to live.

"Draco, I hope your ready now," I heard a male voice say. I looked up and I saw Hermione, her voice was different. Oh, she smelt so good. I hissed with excitement as her smell got stronger the closer she came.

"I see you are ready," her fucked up voice said. I lifted my head so I could see her. I could tell she had just taken a shower, her hair was wet, and she smelled really clean.

I watched as she took her wand out. The enchanted chains fell to the floor, so did I, those were the only things keeping me from falling. I hit the floor with a thud. I was so hungry, her blood called out to me. Her heart was beating so fast. I could see all blood veins in her body. Her neck was pulsing something wonderful.

I slowly got up. I wanted her now, her blood, her, I wanted everything. I could have it, no one else knew where we were, well at least I hoped.

I walked over to her. Oh how I wanted her so much. I wanted her now. But wait wouldn't Dumbledore wonder where I was.

"Where . . . .Dumbledore?" I asked slowly.

"He left, most of the teachers have left, they went to look for you, but I hid you so they wouldn't know you were in the school, dont worry, we have all the time in the world," She said. Oh, all the time, well I could live with that.

I smiled. An evil smile. She gasped. My face was still the same, she backed up, I bet she thought it was a bad idea. She was against the wall now. I breathed in deeply. Oh, she smelled even better when she was afraid. I kissed her.

My teeth scraped her lips causing them to bleed, oh the taste was wondeful, I wanted so bad to bite her neck and suck everything out, but I didn't, I wanted more fun before I would do that. I let my face go to normal. She finally gave me intrance to her mouth. I kissed her deeply with all of the passion I could muster so she knew how I felt about her.

I grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed, she gave a little moan of pleasure, this made me excited even more. I pressed my body against her. I was getting hard, but I didn't want her to feel the "whole" extent of yet, so I held it back. My nails had grown while I was in here so I took them along her neck, it excited her even more than she already was.

I used my nails to cut the into her robes. I ripped them and shredded them to get them off. I used my nails again to get her shirt off, it didn't take long to get the skirt off. I could smell her wetness, oh, I wasn't able to hold the erection back any longer. She could feel it against her, I heard another gasp, I knew she knew, that it was huge(a/n: i had to have an ego boost for all of u little guys out there lol ).

I cut her bra off without any complaints. I threw her on the floor and got on top of her. She started her moaning up again, there wasn't goign to be any stopping it. I caressed everything she had, I didn't stop. She was breathing heavily and moaning loudly. I ripped my clothes off, without any trouble. She could see my erection and her eyes went wide, with lust. She licked her lips, she pushed me back and looked at me with so much lust it was ungodly, she took me into her mouth, oh how I moaned!

She was everything that I knew she would be, god she was good. I didn't want her to have all of the fun anymore. I threw her over and finally ripped her underwear off. She was extremely wet! Oh, this was the greatest night of my life, or day, whichever it was.

I thrusted into her, she gasped, I could feel her tear even more than she already was, I guess Blaise isn't as big as he says. I kept going, she was getting louder, and digging her nails into my back, which turned me on even more, I felt her cum many times already, I could smell her excitement mixed in with mine.

Finally, I was coming to a close, right as I climaxed I bit into her neck which was open. Honey exploded into my mouth, with her heartbeat up it was coming in really fast. I drank and drank. I felt like I was drinking forever.

"Draco, stop, stop, your hurting me!" She yelled into my ear. I didn't care I sank into her neck further and finally I had enough. I looked at her. She was almost dead.

I didn't move from my position. Her breath was shallow, her heart beat was beating once every five seconds. Then I cut my wrist open, and shoved it into her mouth.

"Drink," I said. She didn't move.

"Drink!" I said with more force. She slowing began to suck on my wrist. She soon began to come back. Her heart began to beat normal, her breathing was back to normal as well. She opened her eyes and looked at me while she fed on my arm.

When I tired to pull my arm away she wouldn't let go.

"So you want to play that way," I said. I leaned back down until I was only inches from her face. I let my teeth come back out. I bit right where I had before, and began to drink again. This was canceling both of our feeds out becuase we were drinking each other. Then she let go and I stopped.

I licked her neck. I wanted just alittle more taste, that was it. The holes healed after I licked them long enough. My wrist had stopped bleeding and I looked at her.

"I want you forever," I said. I didn't want that to come out, but it did.

"I know," She said. I looked at her. She brought me down for a kiss. Her teeth cut my lips this time, she wanted more of my blood. I wonder what it tastes like for her to want more.

We had sex four more times before I finally had enough. I showed her some different things to do while having sex with another vampire. She tired to bite my dick when she was gicing me head, but I stopped that real quick.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

a/n: well thats it for this chapter, yeah I knew she was suppose to die and be the living dead, but you'll see why her heart didn't stop. anway i hope u liked it, well i'll try to write more anway, see ya next chapter.


	10. A Spell Cures All?

Rude Awakening

Chapter Ten: A Spell Cures All?

A/n: well heres this chapter. I have so much time to write now cause i have 30 days which i can't do any JROTC activites, which is bullshit. dont ask wat i did. anway, now there is this guy i'm starting to like again, it kind-of sux cause he has a crush on this junior, oh and hes a senior, anway and they r both in the same program as me. anway and i've been taking his jacket from him, cuz i can, and it smells so good! and i wore it today and now my hair smells like his cologne! im so happy, oh so happy! anway, yeah, so now i'll just write the story.

ok that was a few weeks ago, but now today is my birthday the 28th of Jan. its so great! NOT! its sux ass, i cant do anything, im grounded cuz of wat i did, im not even suppose to be on the computer right now, but i am cuz some stuff got cancelled, so its all good

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

When I got up the next morning everything seemed to feel right. I looked around and everything from last night came back. I thought it was kind-og funny when I tried to bite his dick, never hurts to get a little taste(lol). I got up and walked into the bathroom. I opened the shower door and got in. I took a shower and got all of the slime off from the night before.

"So, taking a shower without me?" Draco asked as he stood in front of the shower door.

"You have your own shower go use it. Last night ment nothing," I added. I could feel his eyes glaring, staring whatever he was doing. But that atmosphere seemed to go away.

"Yeah, I know," he said as he got into his shower. I couldn't believe he was taking it so well. I was quite surprised.

When I got done I got out and looked into the mirror. I could see my new scar forming on my neck. The teeth marks could be seen quite clearly. This was so awesome!

I went and ran into my room. There sitting on the bed was Blaise.

"Blaise!" I squealed with delight. I ran and sat on his lap. I kissed his neck eagerly. I wanted to make him mine now more than ever. But then I smelt it, I smelt . . . . anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking confused.

"Did you have fun sleeping with my best friend? Was I not good enough for you?" He asked with hate in his eyes.

"What? No! I did it for us," I said.

"Wait that didn't come out right," I said metally slapping myself.

"Yeah your right, it didn't come out right," he said trying to get me off of his lap. I stayed, I had gotten some muslce, I liked this.

"This is what I wanted to do, I wanted to do this to enhance our pleasure, I had to use Malfoy if I wanted to become this," I said baring my fangs.

He looked at me in shock. I could see amazement in his face, and he seemed a little scared.

"Don't be scared, it's great trust me," I said. He looked at me like I was nuts. I bit his neck and began to drink. He tasted, he tasted so, gross! I let go and spilt all of the blood out. I started gaging.

"Jesus, you are the grossest guy I have ever tasted, well actually only the second, but Draco tastes so much better," I said as I got off of him.

"What do you mean gross, This is pureblood you're tasting," he said.

"Well then its tanted." I said with a smirk. He always thought that he was just so great, but now he had a little blood problem.

"Yeah, right," he said finally getting me off of him. He got up and walked over to the door. He put his hands on the door in the common room. I grabbed my towel wrapped myself up and walked up behind him leaving a few feet between us, just in case, you never know when a guy will snap.

"I'll wait for you of you still want me, but for now, lets take a break. I want to make sure that you either want him, me, or someone else neither of us knows about," he said, " I know this is temperary you asked to leave, but i can't tell you that i've had enough, I can't take it, this welcome is gone, and i've waited long enough, to make it, an if you're so strong, it might as well just do it alone, and i've watched you go to Draco many times."

"What are you talking about, I never asked to leave you, and I don't got to Draco a lot either," I said confused, he was making no sense what so ever.

"You never actually had to ask, it's just in your demeaner, and you do go to Draco, you did the night he left so he could feed," Blaise said turning to look at me. It was like the guy looked as though he had just been slapped in the face.

"Blaise," I started but stopped. I knew that nothing I could say would make him change his mind. It didn't matter sooner or later he would come back. I didn't get enough to change him, but I knew that he would come back for me to finish what I started, I mean come on, who wouldn't (lol) .

"Well, like I said, when you want to come back. I'm not going to push you into anything," he said finally opening and closing the door without a second look back.

"Well that was an interesting conversation," Draco said coming out of nowhere.

"Fuck off Malfoy, if I wanted your input, I'd ask, well maybe force it out of you," I said glaring at him then walkung back into my room. I had put up a curtain a few days ago, so all I had to do was close it.

"Why don't you leave it open, it's not haven't seen it," he shouted through, I could hint a smile.

"That's ok, I don't really want you to see my body now, it might shock you," I said. I really didn't have a copme back for him, I was just thinking to myself, I didn't have time for him, only for myself and what was to come.

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

I couldn't believe that bitch had the nerve. I mean come on, she fucking kept me in a fucking room for her own deeds, and then just fuckign use me like a sex toy. God, if I didn't love her, I'd fucking kill her.

I went down to the Great Hall and sat down at a table to eat at. I looked at Blaise, he wasn't really happy with me, I could understand why, but it didn't matter. I sat back and sipped on pumpkin juice. Halloween was coming soon, and I looked forward to it.

"Students, students, I have an announcement to make. I have gone to a muggle 'play', it was wuite wonderful. I saw something called _Macbeth_. It was quite good without magic. But then as I was talking politely with these couple, I asked them about other 'plays', they said that another good play is _Romeo and Juilet _by a William Shakesphere."

"I plan on making a play, Hogwarts style. Now the Goblet that we used in Triwizard Tournament, will be used to seclect people for this play. Now there are many spots open, but the ones we are concerned about right now and the lead roles. Romeo and Juilet will be secleted two days from now. Everyone in fifth year and up and submit your names. your house does matter. If we choose someone from Slytherin, then your partner, or Juilet/Romeo will be from Gryffindor. Ravenclaw will be against Hufflepuff. Well not against, but to make it work, it will be so. Now can anybody tell me how the play goes, or at least give me a copy of the play?" Dumbledore asked as he looked upon the crowd of students. One had was in there air, Hermione's.

Well that came to no one's surprise. We had all looked over at her before she had even raised her hand.

"Well, I can explain to you what it is about, but I say we do it in the private of your office, cause if we are going to do it Hogwarts style, then I have a few ideas," Hermione said.

"Very well, oh, and before we start getting too excited, there will be a time where you haev to kiss the other person," Dumbledore said. I looked at him. If he didn't know anything about the play, how did he know that they kissed. I mean I had read muggle books before, and I knew through, well just common knowledge, that Romeo and Juilet kiss and die. Isn't that like a play that Hogwarts would do, someone would die.

I got up and went into the hallway just outside the door. This was going to be interesting. I would put my name in just for the hell of it. It would always bring back a good laugh. I smirked inwardly. I wanted this, and it was going to be great.

I had entered my name into the goblet that night after everybody had gone to bed. I went back to bed thinking to myself. i couldn't believe this was happening But this weekend I was going home. I couldn't wait to see my mother.

oOoOo-**That Weekend**-oOoOo

"Mum how good to see you," I said cheerfully hoping that she wouldn't sense the change. She slapped me. She sensed the change all right.

"That hurt," I said quietly looking at her.

"How could you do this? Our precious bloodline will be ruined now!" She said looking at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Mum, I did it to get rid of certain feelings. I did it so I could be free, well and to take her into my power, to corrupt her mind, to make her mine!" I exclaimed as though I was mad. I was getting a little tired of everything not going the way I had planned it.

"So you want to get rid of feelings for this mudblood, well, I can get rid of them. I don't see why you didn't call before. I could have helped you lond before," she said smiling at me. I knew wht that ment. That ment that she knew something that I didn't know, something that I would soon thank her grantfully for. Just like the time she finally gave me a potion to stop all pain I would feel when father would beat the pulp out of me.

She came back with a bottle of red liquid.

"What is that?" I asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"This, this is a switching potion. It switches anything you want it to switch. If you want someone else's face, you can have it. If you want to live, and someone else has a lot longer to live, you can have however many years they have left ontop of yours. If you want to forget your love for someone and you want them to suffer. You can switch it," she said putting it in my hands and then sitting back down at the table.

"So . . . I just drink it, wish for whatever I want to happen, switch, and then it will just happen?" I asked knowing the answer already.

" . . . . . ." was all I got.

I walked out of the room and into my bedroom. I closed the door. I didn't need my mother watching me take away something that was actual keeping me going.

I looked at the bottle then I looked into my mirror.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" My mirror asked. The mirror in SnowWhite was in fact real, we just let that muggle have his fun on making a movie, or whatever it was called with it in it.

"I'm sure about everything I do. Do you question me?" I asked trying to make him see his place, but it didn't work.

"Draco, I have been your mirror since you could say 'mirror, mirror, on the wall' you can't fool me, I see everything. I can see in your heart right now that you don't want to do this, yet you feel you need to so you can regain your sense. Do I have to show you the real you again, wait I can't do that cause of what you did for that girl. Because of your change you will become a monster. Your lust and desire to have this girl will become to strong for you to handle. That potion won't help you, it's going to make it worse," he said looking at me. I knew he was right, but it was worth a shot.

I drank the bottle and started wishing for Hermione to feel what I was feeling, to have my pain. I wished mine was gone and that she had it. The next thing I knew everything went black.

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

I was walking along the lake when something started happening. Everything started spinning really, really fast. I fell over trying to keep my balance, but it was no use. The stars in the sky, I couldn't even make them out anymore. I felt like I was going to throw up everything I had just eaten, which wasn't much since I felt sick already, only this just made it worse.

I grabbed my sides an tried to get near the water so I could see my face, you know just in case something was on it, or something was happening to it. It may just be that I haven't fed for awhile, or something, I just needed to get a glance.

When I finally got a look, it wasn't my face at all, it was . . . Malfoy's! But in a flash it was gone. I touched my face. I could see straight again, everything was back to normal except, feelings that I didn't have before came out of no where. Feelings for Malfoy, my heart felt torn. How could I possible choose between the two. What happened first of all, what was this that was happening? The answer would have to wait for Draco to return from his mother's house this weekend.

oOoOoOoOoOo

a/n: ok well theres the end of that chapter. Im ungrounded now. So when my dad gets me a new cord, this will be up, so i guess it would be pointless to write this now wouldnl't it.


	11. A Surprising Find

Rude Awakening

Chapter Eleven: A Surprising Find

A/N: well ok heres another one, since my dad is being gay and hasn't given me a new cord I can't get onto the interweb, so I'm stuck writing stories(chapters I mean) without my fav. peeps to tell me if they were great, though I know chap ten isnt great, its just a . . . chapter to get it moving along, i mean yes all chappies can be very suspensful and full of action, but hey mine are going to have chapters that arent like that but give you the feel of whats to come, if you get what im saying if not then just read the damn story lol. No but seriouslly, srry for the last one being not actiony, but this one won't be much different, i'm not in that great of a mood. I guess I just need some r&r pretty soon. But please don't leave cause my stupid emotions aren't working, oh and there'll be some funy stuff to come. a friend and have discussed a lot of things and . .well lets just say it's not what you'll except. lol, so please forgive all lameness my story is cause of me

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

Something wasn't right, something wasn't right at all. I looked into the mirror, nothing seemed wrong. So I'm fine, everything is fine, I don't feel anything at all, so it worked.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the water to the shower on. I got into the shower, I started washing my body, when I noticed it. I looked down and screamed. I screamed like I had never had to scream before.

I had a huge fucking hole in my chest. Where my heart should be, well it was GONE! I had no heart. I could actually stick my hand through the hole! I mean everything looked as though it was being held there just fine, but it was gone. I have no clue how the fuck I was living with my heart ripped out, but, I was!

I got out of the shower as fast as I could. I ran downstairs with my shirt off and stopped into front of my mother.

"Mum what the fuck is this!" I kind-of yelled at her. She looked up and gasped. Then a smile spread across her face.

"Well it looks like you didn't have to get rid of your feelings, when she had feelings for you, you just screwed yourself over, but it will come back after some things happen, can't tell you what though. You have to find out for yourself. I knew I should of told you to make sure that she didn't like you, or love which ever your going with," she said. I looked at her like she was nuts. Was she bloody fucking mad! How could she stand there in front of me and say that? Why the fuck didn't she tell me the night before. I mean it would have been better than to wake up and find your heart missing!

"What the bloody fuck! Mum how can you say that, why wouldn't you warn your own son?" I asked still looking at her like she was mad as a bloody dog with rabies.

"Don't talk to me like that Draco Andrew Malfoy!" She said in a very stern voice, one that made me think before I would say the next thing. (a/n: I had to make is initials funny D.A.M. lol).

"Draco, I thought you would have learned by now, you can't solve everything with magic. It was a lesson that made your father realize that as well, it's also what turned him so sour. Trust me, before you, and someone else, he was as happy as a new born puppy. He was just so care free, but then, a girl he fell in love with made him do some stupid things, and he ended up a bitter man," she said. It looked as though there was more she wanted to say, but she kept it to herslef. Which was good. I didn't want to know that my father had a good side once upon a time.

"What are you reading?" I asked, trying to get her over what she had just said so I could yell at her some more.

"Look," she said. I looked at the paper. On the front page was all of the remaining Death Eaters. Some had already been killed, and the ones that had taken the longest to get were the ones that they were killing.

Right there in the middle of them all was my father. He looked old, tired and sad. But then you see him turn his head and his expression changes completely. Anger floods through his face. A sneer comes across his face. He looks like he's going to kill, well if he could get out of the ropes and spells they had him in, maybe.

Finally in the corner of the picture you see a wizard walk onto the scene. It looked as though he was going to be the executioner. He turned around to face the people. I gasped. It was none other than Harry Potter. He was looking at the crowd with rage on his face as well. Then you see his face go completely blank. he looks at the men. Harry walks over to my father. They say some words back an forth. Then Harry's blank face changes again into rage and hate. It was actually a little scary. I had only heard about what his face looks like when he's fighting people that he hates. He doesn't take long to use the Unforgivable Curse on him.

Harry looked as though a big weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders. He looked calm and relaxed, which didn't surprise me, my father had caused him a great deal of pain.

I put the paper back down on the table. I looked at my mother. It looked as though she wanted to tell me something, but she didn't.

"Mum, how do I get rid of this?" I asked. She had said that things would have to happen for it to go back to normal, but she didn't say what.

"Draco, promise you'll never end up like them," she said looking at me. I could tell that tears wanted to come up, but when your pureblood and a Malfoy you learn not to cry.

"Like who?" I asked. Why did she say them.

"Like your father, and . . . . . . Harry," she said looking down at the paper again.

"I'll never be like the half-blood mum. You know that. With father, don't worry about that. Besides, Harry is just another muggle loving bastard. He'll never be anything more than that, I mean, look at him. He's still feeling sorry for himself after so many people have died. I'm surprised he hasn't done a spell to get rid of his pain. I'm surprised that he isn't dead," I said. I really meant that too. I would have thought that Harry would have killed himself by now.

"Don't say such things about him. he has a lot of crap on his plate right now. If only knew what your father, Dumbledore, and I know, then you'd think twice before even talking like that," she said getting up and walking to another part of the house.

That was weird, what the hell was she talking about? I went back into my room and looked at the potion thingy again. I grabbed a book that mum had given to me a long time ago. I looked through it, sure enough in the book was the potion she had given to me last night. I read through how to make it, then when I got past that there was a little side night.

_' If used to cure love, beware. If you don't know how this person really feels for you, or if they don't even know you don't take it. The following might happen: Loss of a heart. hair turns a white, or blonde color, if you already have blond hair it will go extremely white, loss of certain memories, loss of feeling, loss of a voice, loss of hair, loss of your gender( you may switch from a girl to a boy or vise visa. Or you may switch bodies with the person you thought about._

_If used to cure loss of hair . . . . '_

Well know wonder father had blonde hair. God there was so many side-effects that it was ungodly. I had to go to Granger to find out if she could help. I mean, I'm sure she could come up with something instead of me doing gods knows what to get my heart back.

oOoOo-**Back at School**-oOoOo

When I got to school, I went to find Hermione. I knew she was either going to be with Blaise in our room, or she was going to be in the library.

When I got to our room I her sitting in front of the fire. She was staring into it. She didn't look well, it looked as though she hadn't eaten in a few days. I knew that could be bad, cause well, she could dry up and go into a sleep until being fed, or because she was still alive, she could just plain end up dead. She had black streaks down her face as if she had been crying. I could tell she wasn't to happy, but what could change her so. I mean at the beginning of the year she was so cold and heartless, in some sense, but now she had almost completely gone back to the old Hermione, with attitude still.

She looked into the fire as if it held all the answer. she looked like me those longs nights when I 'd get up and stare into the fire trying to figure out what would happen if I told her, if I did certain things, and what not.

I was just going to go and ask you know if she could snap out of it so I could get my heart back, but something was keeping me from being rude. I just watched her. It seemed like forever before she even blink.

I slowly walked over to her. I just stood behind her. I didn't want to do anything that would upset her even more. I mean, the streaks were enough to put a little kindness into my heart.

"What do you want?" She ask slowly raising her eyes to meet mine. I opened my mouth in response, but nothing came out. I wanted to say, you know, help me get my FUCKING HEART BACK! but I didn't say anything. I wanted to know why she was so sad, but then again, I didn't.

"Why haven't you eaten?" I asked. It was just the first thing that came out. I mean, it's just one of those things. You don't know what to say, so something just pops out.

"Because I've been overwhelmed with all of this shit that happened the other night. I have a feeling it's all because of you. Before I blacked out, I saw your face. Then all of these emotions came out of no where. I don't know what's going on, but I need to know if you did anything to make me feel this way," she said not taking her eyes off of me.

"Well, yes. I was . . . doing something and I guess it back fired," I said. Well it did backfire, it backfired on me. I mean, my heart isn't suppose to be missing from my body.

"I came back to see if you could help me. I have a small problem," I said looking at her with a blank expression. I mean come on, it's not like I'm going to stand there and tell her that I did this to get rid of feelings for her. I mean, I'm not that stupid. I may be stupid enough to listen to my mom and take a potion before even looking it up.

"You need help, look at me," she said. It looked as though she wanted to smile a bit, but she didn't.

"You want to know what I need help on?" I asked I took off my robes. She watched. I buttoned my shirt, I slowly, oh so slowly, took it off. She finally got up and came around to the side of the couch I was on. She stood in front of me. Her eyes got wide as my shirt fell to the floor below me.

She watched me as I breathed, she watched as I lived with a hole in my heart.

"How did that happen?" She asked me. I guess she finally realized mine was a bit more problematic.

"I took a potion. I didn't look to see the outcome of it if I was wrong about something, I was, so now I need your help to find, and restore my heart to it's proper place. In my body," I said looking at her with a stern look.

I need her help, hopefully she will give it to me, if not. I'll be heartless forever.

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

I looked at him. I couldn't help but look at his face, and his hole. I didn't know what potion he took that would leave that behind, but it must have been something powerful.

My heart was full of emotion. I wanted to cry some more. I seemed to be in love with Blaise and Draco. The love I felt for Draco was extremely strong, yet the love for Blaise wasn't too far behind.

Oh Merlin what was I going to do? Torn between two guys. This wasn't going to go to well.

"Well, Draco, I guess I could look some things up to see if there is anyway for our heart to come back to its proper place, but I guess the first thing we need to do before we even think about doing anything else, is to find it first," I said. I mean, come on, you can't put a heart back if you don't even have the heart.

"Ok, so where do you think it could have gone?" He asked.

"Well, what was the potion suppose to do?" I asked. Now that I was thinking about other stuff, all of my emotions seemed to go out the window.

He looked at me with shock, a look of oh shit what did I get myself into, and then a blank stare.

"Well, it was suppose to switch some things and I guess it did," he said. I guess he just had to shorten what the whole thing was about. I guess it was best not to do anything. I know that it had to do with me, cause he basically said that he did something that caused me to have these emotions.

"Well, where could it have gone?" I asked out loud. I mean it wasn't to him or anything, but just to . . . I dunno. Then it hit me. I knew where to look to help find his heart.

I ran to my room and grabbed a big thick book. I had had this since ever. I had received it as a gift, though I never found out who it was. I opened the book and looked through it.

"Here it is. It is a simple spell to say that will help us find anything that is lost," I said proud of myself. I mentally smacked myself. I was acting like the Old Hermione again. Oh hell it didn't matter. I could have any personality that I wanted. If I wanted to be goofy, I was going to be goofy. If I wanted to go back to my partying self, I would.

"Great so what do we do?" He asked looking over my shoulder. I hid it. Well it said to recite the words at the bottom, and a trail of neon pink would appear until you find the item. When you got the item, if it was in something, then you'd see through it and it and whatever else in by it would be illuminated.

Ok, well I'll say it, and you just follow the trail," I said. He nodded and went to the door.

I uttered the words and all of a sudden this neon light went up around me. It was really bright. Draco looked over at me and his mouth fell.

"What?" I asked. It wasn't like I could really see. The next thing I knew I was being drug into the bathroom.

"Look into the mirror," he said. I looked into the mirror.

I could see through my chest. Inside was my heart beating, and beside it was another heart, it was bigger and it was actually like pumping blood into my system. I mean it wasn't just sitting there, it was actually do the same thing that my heart was doing, except they weren't beating the exact same time.

"Oh my bloody god," I said in a low voice. How the hell we're we suppose to get his heart out of my body and still work in his, merlin knows how his heart will react if we put it back into his body, who knows if we can even put it back! This wasn't going well what so ever.

We need to go to Dumbledore to see if he can help us at all," I said. We would have to go to dinner, sit there and then go to Dumbledore. I wasn't in to much of a rush to have him look at us and laugh.

The light went away and we went to supper. We sat down and watched Dumbledore for the longest time. Finally dinner was almost over when he got up and said it was time to announce who had gotten the part of Romeo, and who had gotten the part of Juliet.

"I know all of you have been waiting all weekend to hear who got the parts. We are sorry that we didn't tell you before you left, we had some interesting things come up. Anyway without further ado, Romeo will be played by Slytherin's very own . . . . Mr. Draco Malfoy. The role of Juliet will be played by Gryffindor's very own . . . . Miss. Hermione Granger. Other roles include . . ." I couldn't believe my ears. I had been dared by Ginny to put my name in, and I ended up getting the part. This was not good. I looked over at Draco. His eyes were wide but then in a flash they went to a blank expression. Both houses just looked at each other. I mean, come on, who would have thought that we were going to get it. Dumbledore didn't really seem to care, he had gone weird this year.

But now we were going to have to go through all of the stuff for this play, this was not going to be good.

oOoOoOoOoOo

a/n: well there ya go, yeah not as good as I would have liked but I was trying to make this chapter tie in with what is to come. Some unexcepted things will happen during this play. Oh and I'm going to have so much fun with this next few chapters, and plus with the whole heart thing, it would be kind-of gross, but just think, she could run alot longer, cause more blood is being pumped through her body, but somethings wouldn't be right, thats why she looks all gross and stuff, she is going to have to drink a lot of blood. anyway g2g see ya.


	12. A New Identity A New Beginning

Rude Awakening

Chapter Twelve: A New Identity; A New Beginning

A/N: well this ois the greatest ever its been forever since i last updated, and now im working on this chaoppie when i havent even gotten the other ones up, isnt that great? lol anyway back to the story, well now that isnt been so long i think ill just start off by saying that im srry for not updating sooner, anway well i guess ill just get to the story

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**- oOoOo

Well thats just great, my heart missing and im in a play that requires me to take my shirt off. Well I wasn't for sure if it required me to take off my shirt, the play hadn't been explained to me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when we get together to make sure that we know our lines, or well to make sure we used memorization potions, or spells, I should say," Blaise said as I got up to follow the only person that I knew would be able to tell me anything and everything about the play, Granger.

"I guess so, Blaise," I said. I let his name roll off my tongue as if it didn't matter whether or not I ever saw him again, But it doesn't matter, he'll be gone soon, just like everybody else.

"Granger," I said as I caught up to her. She didn't look every good what so ever, she looked like hell.

"Granger have you been eating?" I asked. She may be starving herself, but for what I dunno.

"Draco, before to long I will tell you, but until then, I'll eat when the hell I feel like it," she said turning back around and walking down the long corridor.

"Hmm," I couldn't help but wonder, there was something she wasn't telling me. Then it hit me, I forgot to ask her, what the hell were we going to do in the play.

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

I needed to get away, this wasn't suppose to be happening, I mean, I've done everything that would stop it, but what happend, what did I do wrong?

I ran to my room and flew to my bed, I needed to sleep I needed to think about it, I mean I could easily stop it yes, but do I want to, what would be the cost if I did.

It doesnt matter, all I know is that I do need to eat. I got up and went to the usual. I needed something quick and easy. I found the closest one to the door, grabbed him and drained him before he even let out a single sound.

I grabbed a few others and left before anyone started to come out, I accidently grabbed the club owner. Hmph, serves him right for trying to hit on me.

I went back to the dorm only to find Draco sitting in my room. Looking at the window. When I arrived he seemed to be quite thrilled that I still had some blood around me lips.

"Are you happy now? I got something to eat now leave me alone," I said walking past him and to the bathroom.

"Sure, just as long as you tell me what the hell is wrong with you, yeah, sure, my main objective was to find out more about the play, but now that I see, I want to know," he said looking at like I was suppose to tell him.

"Nothing, it's none of your business Malfoy. It just so happens, that it happened, and there's nothing I can do about it," I said trying to avoid him altogether.

"Well I'm still gonna want to know whats going on," he said as he got up and left. I was glad that he was gone. I needed to think about even more stuff. I think it's time to go to the lake and think, like always.

I headed down to the Great Hall when I heard something. I went to where the sounds were coming from. Then I realized it was an angry scream, yell thing.

"What the hell is going on down here?" I asked. I had every right to come down here to 'check things out'.

"Oh, it's you, what do you want?" Harry asked me as he paced the Great Hall back and forth.

"Whats up with you?" I asked. Damn I hadn't talk to him in awhile maining cause I didn't want him to find out that I was a vampire, plus I just didn't think it was really good for him.

"You know Hermione, I don't really feel like talking to you right now. I mean it's not like I haven't been wanting to tlak to you since I know you're the only one that I know understands me for who I am. I bet you didn't know that Ron cam out of the closet a few weeks back, or that Ginny is dropping out of school after this year, even though she only has one more year, so she can become a member of some band that is trying to get it's start, but they need Ginny to be the lead singer. Or that a few of our friends are getting married and they aren't inviting you," Harry said stopping his pacing and looking at me with disgust.

"Well excuse me, I have more important things to do than to worry about what the hell is going on with everyone. I'd rather stay in the dark then have to listen to people complain. I mean I'm sorry that you're not happy, it's like I can change back time and help you. Damn, I have shit on my mind, but you don't see me going all crazy in my friends," I said getting really pissed that Harry could even think that I don't care.

"What friends? Blaise and Malfoy. As far as anyone in Gryffindor is concerned, you aren't apart of us anymore. You're a failure to the Gryffindor name Hermione," Harry said with disgust now in his voice and in his features.

"Is it my fault that I don't know? You know, it works both ways Harry, when did you guys ever send me anything? When did you guys ever stop to think about what been going on with me? If you guys hate me so much, then why did you all cheer when I got the part in the play?" I asked Harry. He had lightened his gaze alittle bit.

"Because we are at least behind what you do. We didn't want to seem rude infront of the school Mione. Merlin! Ahhh, dammit! If you only knew what I knew, then you wouldn't . . . . never mind," he said going back to his pacing.

"Harry what is it?" I asked. Something wasn't right, nothing was right anymore.

"I killed my own father with my bare hands, well with a wand, but same damn thing. He couldn't even . . I didn't even give him a chance to explain things!" I just killed him on the spot!" Harry screamed at me.

"What the hell are you talking about Harry? You weren't even old enough to pick up a wand and kill him, Voldemort killed him," I said. His name seemed so foreign on my tongue, Voldemort, sounds almost like a dream, a nightmare.

"Oh, you mean James Potter? That bloke wasn't my father, he adopted me, I don't even think Voldemort knew who my father was, or at least he didn't care," Harry said looking at me as though I had just released a poison in the air.

"What? He wasn't your father, but you look like him," I said. I mean if you took a photo of James and put it next to Harry, then they'd be like twins, cept for the eyes of course, those were like his mother's.

"Oh, Miss. Know-It-All can't figure it out? Come on Hermione remember back to your little book worm days. If James wasn't my father, he adopted me, then why would I look like him?" He asked me looking at me, waiting for me to find the answer.

I pondered for a bit, thinking, what the hell oculd do that, then it hit me.

"He, or they used a Conceiling Potion! It works for however long you wish it to!" I exclaimed. I was happy that I still remembered that. It was cool. Wait what the hell am I saying, and smiling for? I quickly recovered myself.

"Good, and do u want to know how long it was suppose to last?" Harry asked, looking at me with a smile that sent chills down my spine.

"How long?" I asked.

"This was something Dumbledore knew all about, something he neglected to tell me, I had to find out when I killed the bastard. Then I knew why he hated James and Lily so much, and why he hated me with every fiber in his soul. My dear mum wanted it to last until the end of the this year, cause everybody would know what i looked like from the moment I set foot in this school, so she didn't want it to be taken away on my 17th birthday, she figured, after the school year would be better then any other time," He said smiling alittle less.

"So Harry, when is it suppose to wear off?" I asked. The way he had said that she _had_ wanted it to be at the end of the school year, meant that it wasn't happening then either, so when.

"Right about . . . . .NOW!" He screamed. It was a wondeful sight. He glowed with such an intenisty, that I thought I might have to look away. But I couldn't it was just so, I was in awe.

His face was the first thing to change, it was well defined now, but his jaw became even more defined, more sharper. His chin began to round just alittle, not to much. His eyes became an a mix between a firey green, and a steely grey. He became just about two inches taller, his hands became more delicate, he was well tanned, but it became to pale about four shade lighter. His muscles became alittle more defined, and last but not least, his hair. His hair began to lighten, at first it went from a black to a brown, then to a lighter brown, and then completly changed altogether. It was . . . . ALMOST COMPLETLY A WHITISH-BLONDE!

"OH MY GOD!" This wasn't right, no, this couldn't be!

"You look like . . ." I was cut off.

"ME!" I heard someone behind me say. This couldn't be right, his blonde hair actually suited the way he looked, I mean, it didn't look bad.

"Yeah, you. Hello Malfoy, or should I say, younger brother," Harry's eyes flashed as he said brother. Younger? when was Draco's birthday? (since it doesn't say in the books, I'm going to say, about sometime in late August, since Harry's is in July, might as well make them only about a month difference between them. oh an if your wondering what harry would look like, try and imagen Billy Joe, from Green Day, when he had the blonde in his hair, but all blonde, and take into account of harry's facial changes, forgive me if u dont like it, its my story!)

"How did . . . . . how is it . . . .," Draco was stunned. That was the first time I had seen him in utter disbelief, in utter awe, in utter chaos!

"Possible? Well dear father, consumed by his loathing/love of my mother took the potion that you took Draco, big mistake on his part, it changed him even more, changed his hair, thats why we have ours. He couldn't take the pain, even after he took the potion, so one night after he had married your mother, he raped mine. She became pregnant with me, but he didn't know. A few days later, you were conceived, you were born a month later because you weren't even to full term yet after nine months. His hair had been white for some time now, your mother with her blonde hair made yours come out, like that. But I still got his just cause his features, as you can tell, were dominate over my mother's poor genes," Harry said in the calmest manner I couldn't ever thought possible from him.

"So your saying dear dad went mad, and raped your mother creating you? No wonder he hated you," Draco laughed to himself.

"He hated me only because dear mum had been stupid enough to hide who I was, who I am. If she hadn't, do you really think that Voldemort would have tried to kill me? Even if I was born to kill him, he would have taken me under his wing. It's funny to think of how this all could have turned out," Harry said probably thinking about all of the stuff he would have learned from Voldemort, even if he was an evil bastard, Harry would have learned a lot, he was right, things would be completly different, Voldemort wouldn't have killed a Death Eater's child, not when he could corrupt it's mind.

"So, Potter, you still think you're better than me?" Malfoy asked. It seemed Draco was getting alittle mad, now he wasn't thing only one in the family.

"You seem to forget that you are still a half-blood," Draco said with a smirk.

"See, now that's where you're wrong. Do you really think father could have fallen in love with a muggleborn?" Harry asked, his eyes flashing the more he talked, the more he gave into the truth about who he was.

"Um, you do realize that I'm still here right?" I asked looking at them both. They just looked at me as though I had just ruined the most important part of a movie.

"I dunno, he was crazy remember?" Draco asked. Harry looked at him for a second then shook his head.

"You know you really are pathetic," Harry said.

"Well, then tell me, what was your good for nothing mother?" Draco asked. Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"My mother was adopted when she was four, little did they know their daughter would become a witch, and the mother of thee Harry Potter, or should I say Harry Malfoy," Harry said. So he was a pureblood. I figured as much. When you're not pure our magic abilities are very poor.

"You know, that doesn't sound very good," Draco said repeating the name silently to himself.

"You know you're right, but it's the truth," Harry said agreeing with Draco and repeating it to himself.

"Ok, what just happened, I don't remember you two starting to get along?" I asked. This was weird.

"Now, we're going to have to go home and ask mum to read us dad's will. He'll probably have you in it . . . somewhere," Draco said as he smirked to himself. I wonder if he knew about wizarding way with esates?

"Well, I guess we should go now then huh?" Harry asked.

"Might as well, it's not like there is anything stopping us," Draco said. They both pulled brooms from their pockets and road out. I couldn't believe the way they looked, riding off into the night, with their blonde hair flowing in the wind. Harry's hair was short which suited his blonde hair, but if he grew it out, it wouldn't look as good.

At least Harry wasn't back in his moody self, now he was just plain . . . . . . fucking crazy!

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

Why hadn't mum or dad said anything about Harry? How could you not tell? I mean now that I think about it, you could see all of his Malfoy features!

It doesn't matter, I'm sure father wouldn't have left anything to a son that he didn't really know about, or did he? Wait! Mum had said something about Harry to me during the break. What was it? It was something about never be like Harry, or your father. What was Harry doing that was just like my father? I was the one who followed in his footsteps and took the potion, just like Harry had said, wait. How did Harry know about the potion?

"Harry, how did you find out about the potion I took?" I asked looking at him. He did seem to take to the Malfoy features pretty well, no wonder the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin.

"I have my ways. I know all of the potraits in the school, all of them. All I have to do is ask, and they tell. Why do you think Snape hates me so much, on top of the fact that I'm a Death Eater, and an Order of the Phoenix's son, I know things he plots, and I bribe him all the time," Harry said smiling.

"How do you bribe him? Grades?" I asked.

"Oh no, have you seen my grade in there, I bribe him with things, if I need an ingredent that I know I can get from him for any potion that I might possible want to use for my own gain," Harry said smirking. Finally a smirk, it suited well with him.

I finally looked up ahead, I found what I was looking for. The Malfoy estate.

"Here we are," I said pulling on my broom to get to the house. Harry didn't really seem to care what the place looked like. It seemed to him, just another house.

We walked into the front door. A house elf showed up and took one look at Harry and bowed before I could even let out an order.

"The Mistress is waiting for harry Potter in the din," my elf said.

"The Mistress wants Young Malfoy to wait in the kitchen," the elf said.

"Wha-? Fine," I said walking into the kitchen.

oOoOo**Harry's** **POV**oOoOo( This won't be in every chappter, only when it's needed, like now)

I walked slowly into the din. What could she possibly want with me? It's not like I'm her son. God, I already hated her for what she did.

"So, you've found out who you are, who you really are?" She asked turning from the fire and looking at me.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. I know what you were trying to do. You stopped my father from marring my mother just so you could feel special," I said. I knew what she did.

"So he told you then? That Wormtail had nothing to do with your parents murder, I did," she said looking at me like I was a worm.

"You know that he found out not to long after you did it. Thats why he stopped loving you. Thats why he started beating you and Draco, just so he could take out how pissed he was that you would do that to his first born. I mean, come on," I said. Did this bitch think that she could get away with everything she had ever caused me? I mean I spent eleven fucking years stuck with people who weren't even my damn family!

"So, did you come here cause you want revenge, or did you come here to find out what your dear father left you?" She asked her smile asking me to take her life.

"Both, my revenge will be what he left me," I said. I know he didn't leave me anything, he didn't even know me very well, except that I took his leader's life.

"Ok, elf, call Draco in here, he needs to hear it too," she said. An elf appeared and then disappeared. A sec later Draco was knocking on the door asking if he could join.

"Enter Draco, it's time for you both to see what your father left you," she said picking up a piece of paper that was beside her.

"It says:

_"In my years on this earth have have come to realize that I made a mistake. I made a mistake in marrying the women that fathered my Draco. It's too bad that she didnt' even realize that I had had another child a month before our son was born. _(hmph, bastard) _Its seems though she did find out. She killed my son's mother and it. I may of not been the greatest man ever but I know now, sitting here in this room, waiting for the battle that will take place in only a matter of minutes. That I should have told him the room the day that his mother died. It was my fault for not telling Voldemort of his exitence, if I had, the world would be ours! But I know now that in my hate of the body that has been given to him through a simple potion, is my love for him. I could have killed him many, many times, but he is my first born, he is my son. I know that when the potion wears off I won't be here to see his beautiful Malfoy features, but it doesn't matter. My other failure, Draco, has been in my care from the day he was born. I tortured him and that women for many years. I punished him, hoping that I could have him take Harry's place. I punished him hoping that women would get the hint. She killed the woman I love, and will love until the day I die. I know that I will be captured after Voldemort's demise, and I know that Harry will be the one to kill me. So in turn I thank him, for he will set me free. And I will tell him just before I die, that I am his father, and will look at him, enter his mind and give him all of the knowledge I possess. He will learn everything. Even the one thing that will forever change Hermione Granger's life. But Harry can't not tell her until the time is right, and he knows what I mean. I guess I should quit talking and rambling about my life to discuss who will get what that belongs to me, and nothing in this house belongs to that woman. Everything, I mean EVERYTHING! will go to my son. He will have access to everything in this house, there is a set of keys somewhere in this house. He knows where they are. If you haven't figured it out yet, everything goes to my oldest, first born, and beloved son that I never even got to give my love to, Harry Lucas Malfoy. I hope Harry doesn't mind the middle name change, he only had James because that bloke adopted him. Now Draco, ahh yes, now Draco, you know I love you with some of my heart, but, I guess, if Harry wants you to keep your room, by all means you can have it, other than that as soon as this is read out loud, all house elves will obey Harry and only Harry unless he tells them to do otherwise. And my wife, your ass is out of my house! Harry cannot even have a say in that, as I sure he feels that you deserve to die. If she is not out by 12:00am, then 'it' will come out and eat you. HAHAHAHAHA I love the fact that I hate you! I love the fact that this house is built with things that will do anything that I could tell it to do. Now Harry has all of my secrets, he knows what to do."_

"Whelp, Draco you can have your room, and only your room. I know everything so don't even try to do anything. And you, you can get your ass out now!" I yelled. The house, I love this house. As soon as I yelled, it turned midnight, she was automactically moved her out of the house.

"I don't care what you think of me, but at least I gave you that much. Oh and by the way, don't think you can even buy anything, the money goes to me and I really don't think you should get any of it. I guess it's time for pretty boy to learn what the world has to offer, just like I did. Time for the younger brother to suffer," I said. I lughed at how evil I had become. This was so much better than getting a good fuck out of Pansy, and trying to find ways to kill myself.

"You really think your bad don't you?" He asked. I could see that he didn't like the way things were turning out.

"You really didn't know did you. They never told you?" I asked. He looked at me with a confused look.

"What are you talking about Pot- er I mean, brother," the word coming out like a hiss.

"I guess I should fill you in. In every pure, or every magically family, they have a choice as soon as their first child is born. They can either decide to split everything, or give everything to the first born. But as a Malfoy right, the father's always give everything to the first born. It doesn't even matter if they are dead! Everything is still given to them," I said shaking my head that he didn't know.

"You know this how?" He asked. Then he looked back at the paper and then nodded to himself.

"He entered your mind and gave you everything, even the most dangerous secrets of the Malfoy family," he said.

"Well, I 'm sorry everything turned out the way it did. Your mother has been sent to a cousin of hers. I don't knew if you'll ever she her again. And just in case you want to somehow get everything for yourself by trying to kill me or something, it won't work. Your father also gave you something. If I say one thing in Latin, I mean the old Latin, even one word spoken of it around you, will kill you, but only by me," I said with an evil smile to support it.

The first thing that Draco did was grab the back of his neck. I guess he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Now if you don't mind, I think it's time we leave. Elves!"(pop pop pop popopop) they all appeared around me.

"I want this house in perfect condition for when I return. I don't want on thing dirty, and clean out that women's room. I want to see all of the paperwork concerning her on my desk in the study asap, I want all of her things checked, double checked and trible checked. Then I want it placed in boxes so I can go through it myself," I said. I had to make sure that there weren't in dirty little surprises she may have left me.

"Lets go Draco. You are not to be here unless I am here, and there is a barrier, only my blood can come through it, so i wouldn't try to sneak here if I were you. As it has said I know everything," I said. This was going to be interesting.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

a/n: well this is the end of the chapter I hope you don't mind anything I put in here. Yes I made Harry really evil, changed his name and his whole being, but this is Harry now. Draco, well in future u'll just have to wait to see for yourself. Srry there wasn't much Draco and Hermione, well in the last half. I have set the scene for a chapter that will come up later, and yes Harry knows something about Hermione, but he can't and won't tell her until a later chapter as well so i guess you'll all have to wait to figure out wat will happen in the next few chapters lol

and heres the disclaimer, I own nothing of the characters, but as the plot of this story and all changes i have made, they are mine


	13. I'm Not Who You Think I Am

Rude Awakening

Chapter Thirteen: I'm Not Who You Think I Am

A/N: yep heres another one, i got done reading some stuff so I figured I might as well right another one since I'm so good, oh yea lol, anyway i hope I didn't put too many ppl into a state of confusion. If u didnt get it just say so in a review ill explain it as best as possible without giving anything away lol .

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

They had been gone for awhile. I wonder what was taking them so long. I hope neither one was trying to kill the other, then we might have a problem. I had gone back to the room now. I just sat there. I knew what was going to happen in the play. Harry was going to be the one that said the Unforgivable Curse that would 'kill' Draco. But it didn't matter, now that they knew who the other was, would it change things?

I really didn't want to find out. I mean, Harry oculd go all psyco on him. I saw the way he looked, the look in his eyes, it was enough to even put fear in me.

It didn't matter, soon they would come back and nothing new will have happened.

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

This was totally crap. I couldn't believe my father would leave everything to him! I mean come on, I should have gotten more than, 'you can have whatever bloody Potter decides'! An me mum, my gods, what happened to her, where did she go?

"Don't worry about your dear old mum, she's fine, though you'll never see her again. She has been taken else where, a place neither you or I can go to," Harry said as he looked at me, he truely seemed sympathetic to the fact that my mum was gone, and maybe that he had done it too, well helped.

"Whatever," I said as I walked off, it was better than stand there and feel retarded. I just couldn't believe that I was the poor one now and he had everything. How the hell was I suppose to get through life without any money. That would mean I'd better do every well and everything here from out, I would need a job as soon as I'm out of this dump.

I walked into my room. I was shocked by Granger. She just walked out of the bathroom completely naked. I mean yeah sure I've seen her naked, but just walking around, that was weird.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. I mean just prancing around wearing nothing, well it just wasn't normal. Then I saw it again. It was getting bigger, I don't want to kow, but I do, I mean, I may have done it. this wasn't good.

"Hermione, are you ever going to tell me?" I asked. She looked at me, then looked at it.

"Well I could find out, but I don't want to. I don't want to know. I don't even know if I want them anyway," she said. She put her hands to it. I couldn't believe it.

"Hermione, I have a right to know if it's mine. I mean you did have sex with me and Blaise, and getting pregnant now it's very smart. Wait, that can't be right," wait, how could she even sustain life, she's dead, oh yeah, thats right, she's still alive.

"I don't care, all I know is that I'm having two. They could be yours, they could be Blaise. I dunno," she said looking at her stomach. It was pretty big.

"How long?" I asked.

"Well, how long have I been changed?" She asked.

"I dunno, about a month or two(i know i lost track of time in the book, it's like feb.)," I said.

"Then about two months, I got pregnant not to long after I had sex with you and Blaise, which happens to be around the time that I turned," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh," it's not like I had much to say. She's pregnant and I don't have anymoney even if it is mine. Great, this was going to suck ass, wait it already did.

"Wait, you may not keep it?"

"Nope,"

"Why?"

"Cause I figure, I have about another month to decide, and I really don't want kids out of school, I have a job waiting for me, so, i may get rid of them, I guess it'll be decided in a few weeks," she said. She conitued back to her room and layed down.

This wasn't good, I think I said tell Blaise. I walked out of the room and went down to the dungens. I went into the Slytherin dorms and got Blaise up.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"There's something Granger hasn't told you yet," I said. He looked at me nodded and we both went to the common room and sat down in front of the fire.

"What is it?" He asked as he yawned.

"She's pregnant, she doesn't know whose it is, all she knows is that there is two and she may get rid of them in the next couple of weeks," I said as I looked into the fire. He looked at me as if I was joking. When he realized that I wasn't he looked intot he fire. He let out a long breath.

"Jesus, when did you find out?" He asked me.

"Um, about a week ago, I could see her belly, and I saw that it was bigger, and she can't gain any weight, cause she's a vampire," I said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," he said looking at me.

"Dude, she held me in a damn room for like ever, starved me so I would drink her and turn her, do you really think that I would want her to be vampire?" I asked. This mug was crazy.( srry I had to add mug, I say it sometimes, mainly around one friend when she down, its a ghetto term lol)

"Well, yeah never know about you Draco," he said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Dude, I just talked to her, so yeah I'd say she is," man, he needed to see her if he really know.

"I wonder how my parenst would feel about a half-blood for a grandchild?" He randomly asked out loud.

"I don't know how my mum would feel since she is somewhere I can't even talked to her, or see her," I said. Then it hit me, no one in the school had seen Potter yet.

"Oh and there's something else, Potter's a pureblood," I said. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"Well his mum was adopting she happens to be pureblood. Oh and did I mention that he's my older brother?" I asked him. His eyes widen and he looked at me as if I was joking.

"You're joking, right?" he asked as if I was just telling him that because I wanted to or something.

"Nope, If you really want to know, go look at him. He's not the same old Potter anymore," I said looking at Blaise.

"Um, did I tell you that I found another girlfriend?" He asked as he looked at me. I mean that was a quick change, it was like we were confessing our most inner secrets.

"No, who?" I asked.

"Oh, just some chick in Slytherin. You don't know her. I really don't want Hermione back. She didn't decide fast enough. One night I was feeling down, and the girl walked up we started talking, one thing led to another, we ended up having sex, and then we decided to go out. Well, it's been like two months, and I've decided that I love her, if we stay together till the end of the school year, I may just ask her to marry me, but now with Hermione getting pregnant, this isn't good, this may cause problems between Jenny and me," he said. I was stunned, I would figure he'd be at least alittle happy. I know if they're mine I'll be happier than a fly finding a piece of shit to eat.

"Aren't you alittle happy?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess, but I may have told her that I don't mind being with a mudblood, but having a child with her, now of all times, I just don't think I could do it," he said. I just looked at him. Was this motherfucker crazy! He should be happy!

"Dude! Listen to yourself, you loved her, I know you did, and now you want to up and leave her if she is pregnant?" I asked.

"You said yourself, that she said she may go ahead and derminate the things, so I really don't care. She should have thought about me before she decided to go and have sex with you and then try and get with me, I'm sorry but I don't roll like that," he said. He got up did a slight nod and then he went back to the dorms.

"Well, that went well," I got up and left. I needed to talk to Harry.

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

I didn't want the kids, but I really didn't care. In one week the play would start and everything would be good, well with all of the anxiety, it wouldn't hurt the babies. But still, I guess that in the end everything would work out, well at least I hope.

The next thing I knew Draco was coming through the doors with a look on his face. He looked as though he wanted to kill somebody, but then when he saw me his face went to a smile.

"Whats the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. God I think he's losing just a few cells.

"Well, I was just talking to Blaise about your situation, he, he said that he hopes you get rid of them if they're his," he said as his face went back to the way it had been when he walked in.

"It doesn't matter, I've made up my mind," I said as I started to walk away from him.

"Hermione, please whatever you plan on doing, don't kill the babies, I mean if need be, I could take care of them with you, I could care less whether they are mine or not, but I mean, I may be cold-hearted on somethings, but I've always had a soft spot for kids," he said looking at me weirdly. I didn't want to know what was going on with him, but it didn't matter, I had decided.

"Babies, what about babies?" I heard a feminine voice say behind us.

"Oh, yeah you don't know, neither do the other teachers, I'm just happen to be pregnant, why?" I asked her seeing the look on her face.

"Hermione, when did you, how long have you been pregnant?" She asked coming over to my shoulders and grabbing ahold of them.

"Get off of my McGonagall, Jesus, about two months, why?" I asked looking at her. She was acting really weird.

"Oh thank god, we have just enough time to get you there before they're born," she said letting go of me and sighing in relief.

"Get what where?" I asked, she wasn't making any sense.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you alone," She said looking at Draco. He got the meaning and left without another word.

"What is up with you Professor, you have never been like this," I said looking at her. There was something wrong, but I didn't know what.

"How much do you read up on your history, I mean like muggle legends and things?" She asked.

"Um, a lot, why?" I asked looking at her with an uneasy stare.

"What do you know about Mythology?" She asked getting even more weirder by the second.

"What do you know about Greek Mythology?" She asked me. What the hell was she getting at?

"Yeah, I have, I know all Mythology like the back of my hand, why are you asking me these dang questions, they're pissing me off!" I yelled at her.

"Do you know what Minerva means in Greek, or another name for it?" She asked looking at me square in the eye. I looked at her for a moment. Then it hit me, but that wasn't right she'd be. . .

"Do you mean to tell me that you're her?" I asked. I knew the name alright. There were different names for her, and different spellings of the one used most often. Then before my eyes, she changed. Her true self releaved before my eyes.

"gasps You are her," I said, I couldn't help, but I couldn't stand there, I kneeled before her, this was completely amazing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

a/n: oooo cliffy, I know I know, I do a great chapter then a sucky one, i can't help it I put all of my talent into one, but then the next one I do crappy on, Im srry, but anyway im srry, ill try harder, but i need reviews people, i want at least five before I'm doing the next chapter, before I even think about doing another, srry for being do blunt and rude, but im losing people and its sad, and im not in a good mood, but do not worry, just five reviews an youll have a new chapter, and im not even going to start the next chapter without at least three reviews, so I'd hurry people


	14. Complete Titaness

Rude Awakening

Chapter Fourteen: Complete Titaness

A/N: I'm srry I couldn't contain myself. I wanted to write this chapter. I couldn't, just couldn't wait. not to mention the fact that i was able to go ahead and write another thing for Hanging On the Edge, it was sweet, im actually having trouble writing that one, lol, nah im good. I guess if i can get like two i dont mind, i only got one, but i take too long to write this one. I've been doing research for this chapter for like three months(while doing all of the other chappies of course)! i wanted to get all of my info right lol, well enough with me talking, on to the story!

oOoOo-**Hermione's POV**-oOoOo

"Hermione, get up, no need to bow," she said with light laughter. Her beauty surpassed anything that was written in books, websites, anything!

"What the hell?" Draco asked from behind me. He came back into the room he had left his robes(he'd takent them off before he lef tot go find Blaise)

"What! You don't know who she is?" I exclaimed. he claimed to be so smart and he didn't know who she was?

"Calm down Hermione. Draco, you've spent seven years with me, not even Dumbledore knows who I am, I am Athene(Athena), Goddess of wisdom, intellect, invention, and known as being a virgin, the daughter of the Mighty Zeus, and I guess Metis," she said laughing a little, well more like chuckling.

He dropped his mouth and looked her up and down.

"Draco, don't just stand there, say something, or at least bow!" I exclaimed, jesus he was stupid as hell! He looked at me, then just stood there and looked at her. They must of had some understanding cause she nodded and looked back at me.

"If anyone should be bowing to anyone, Hermione, then I should be bowing to you," she said as she got down on a knee and bowed to me.

"Why bow to me, I'm just a lowly goddess compared to you," she said looking at me as best as she could from her tance.

"Athene, I don't know what you're talking about," I said looking at her confused. How could she be compared to me? She got up and looked at me.

"I know you don't. That is why I was here at this school. You aren't just some regular mortal. You died and were reborn, as most of the higher ups. You have to live like a human for a while. The only thing we didn't count on was you being born into the magic that was created after your death. You are never talked about in the mythology. We wouldn't allow it. You were born with more power than any other being that we knew of. You were murdered several times. But with your powers being so great, you have been born, over and over again. They keep killing you because they are afraid of the change that you have tried to do several times. Trying to change the way the system works," she said, her face changing into that of disgust when she talked about my demise.

"The funny thing is, even though the higher ups can die and be reborn, they can only do it twice, after their original birth. You have done it eight times and counting," she said with a smile," you just won't go away. Which is good. We need the change."

"So what your saying is that I'm a goddess?" I asked. I mean I've read mythology, and there was nothing like that in there.

"No, goddesses were born from Zeus and his man-whoring around, even if he is my father," she said with a look of dissappoval, to his man-whoring.

"So, then what am I?" I asked. I mean of I'm not a goddesses, what the hell am I?

"You are a second generation Titan. Your mother was/is Mnemosyne and your father was/is Coeus. Your half sisters are the nine muses, and Leto. You have so many neices and nephews through Leto and her husband Zeus, well ex-husband I should say. I guess you only have two, but you can count all of his childeren through his other wives," she said with disgust every time she mentioned Zeus.

"Well then what am I?" I asked.

"Each Titan didn't just have their own thing. Each one had the same thing in them as the others, it's just that some of the powers shine more then the others. Kind-of like light, how if it hits the crystals in paints, whatever pigment is the strongest, that is the one that shines through, or even in genetics, you have recessive and dominate genes," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but what am I?" I asked again in a more urgent voice.

"Hermione, you are a Titan, second generation that is, you are just . . . . . you. I mean, we know you as Hermione the Titan of knowledge, everything that is good, and beauty, but you are so much more than that. Being in this world has proven that. But with knowledge that we have gained from the magical community, we have learned to see farther into the future than ever before, but we have signed a bond that can never be broken, if I was to tell you what would happen to you, I would be killed for the first word I said. But all I can tell you, is that you have a great hurtle coming your way, and you need to be prepared. I want you to come with me. We need to up your education, a little," She said with a slight smile.

"What do you mean up my education, I've studied my ass of for the past seven years!" I exclaimed looking at her like she was crazy, cause she was.

"It doesn't matter how much you study down here, that's not the problem. What you need to learn is everything about you and your past. Not to mention re-jog your memory on some of the things that led to your death the last time. Your memory may help us put an end to anything else that will happen to you. I mean, now that you carry the third generation," she said looking around.

"What? When do I have to leave?" I asked looking at her with a confused look.

"You will leave after the play," she said.

"Wait, I have a question," I said remembering that Draco was beside me.

"What?" She asked looking at me with a knowing look. Like she knew exactly what I was going to ask.

"I need help. Draco took a potion to get rid of something and now, as a consequence, his heart as fused with mine and is helping to pump my blood while he is left without one, but still living. Not to mention we are both vampires and what not," I said.

"Wait, does that affect me, being a vampire that it?" I asked.

"I might be able to help you with the situation of the heart. Being a vampire, you have never been that before. I don't know how this will affect you. Well I mean, I don't ever recall that when we looked into what is to come. I think someone has changed something. Something that wasn't supppose to be changed, which means, oh no," she said. Trying to hide her horror under her breath but being unsucessful.

"What, what is it?" I asked scared. If this wasn't suppose to happen, what else wasn't suppose to happen, what will happen now that this has happened. What will become of me, what will become of my babies. My babies! Will somethig happen to them? No this can't be right, she said so, no she didn't say anything about the babies, omg, what-what will happen. I was screaming things in my head, but I couldn't speak of it to her, as if, as if, if I asked then something would happen that would kill us all, or just me.

"I need to speak to people, I need to leave you, please don't do anything that will cause harm to yourselves, or anyone else," she said looking at me. I guess she knew that I wanted to go and kill Blaise. I mean, now I couldn't dream of getting rid of the twins. I mean, now talking to her has made me want to keep them. An hurt Blasie for saying he didn't care. I guess Draco does mean more to me then I would like to admit.

"Draco, please stay with her. She needs to be with you. I may not be back for some time, but tomorrow is the play. You guys need to got to sleep and I hope you enjoy the play," she said. Then with a pop she disappeared.

"Wow, I just didn't see that coming, not in a million years, did I see that coming," Draco said as he looked at the spot that was now empty where she had stood.

"Well, I knew this was going to be hard to understand, too bad you or I didn't know before. It would have been so much easier to kill Voldemort," Harry said coming from out of the shadows.

"You knew, for how long?" I asked looking at him.

"Since dear old dad left this world," he said looking at Draco.

"What you've known for that long! Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked very loudly.

"First of all, I couldn't tell you. If I did, it would defeat the purpose of her being around," Harry said sticking up a thumb in the direction of where Athene had stood.\

"What do you mean? What did father know about this?" Draco asked Harry looking at him.

"He knew everything. The Malfoy's are the protectors of Hermione. Every time she is reborn, we protect her. You wouldn't know until she would know cause the oldest son is the one that does the protecting. That's why I was shoved into Gryffindor, why I am always there to save her ass when we get ourselves into trouble and why I was the one who was going to defeat the Dark Lord. Since he was suppose to kill all of the muggle borns, and why he hated Hermione. The only reason dear old dad joined was to keep me as safe as possible while also acting like he didn't know me. He knew sooner or later I would have to know. You, I dunno what you were suppose to do. But now that you know, we have to go," Harry said turning around and getting ready to leave.

"But Athene said to stay here. An I plan on doing what she said," Drao said. OMG did he sound like a pussy.

"Draco, listen to yourself. I am here to show Hermione what she needs to see. She now gets all of her stuff that she left behind and why the Malfoy Manor as a labyrinths underneath it," Harry said looking at me.

"Draco, he's right. It's time we go with him and get what is mine," I said. It would be better to go with him then stand here an let them start fighting.

"Alright, but if you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself," Draco said looking deep into my eyes. Then I knew how I felt. I loved him. This time I was sure, there would be no questioning about it.

"Draco, I love you," I said still looking at him.

"I love you too Hermione. You have no idea how much I've been wanting you to say that," he said grabbing ahold of me and kissing me. His vamp teeth scraping at my lips.

"Will you two stop and hurry up. I want to get this doen before it gets any later," he said looking at us with disgust.

"Fine," I said. We got on our brooms and left. He headed for the Malfoy Manor. It was dark

"Here we are," Harry said taking us into the house.

"Follow me," he said.

We went down the stairs. It was huge. There were dungeons all over the place. There were werewolves in cages. Unicorns, hybrid unicorns. This was crazy, what the hell did they do down here?

"Aww, here we go," Harry said as we headed around three more corners and ended up in front of a huge door.

This down had to be at least 20 feet high, and 10 feet across.

"Now how the hell do we open this?" Draco asked.

"A spell of course," Harry said. Harry muttered something in Latin and the doors creaked. The ivy that was growing around an on the door started to break as the door open. Dirt fell from the ceiling. The chamber seemed to shudder. It was as though it hadn't been opened in centuries.

"Harry, what is this?" I asked.

"This is your where all of your pets are kept," Harry said. The door finally reached a halt. You couldn't see into it. But you could hear breathing. Deep breathing.

"Here, we are. This might help," Harry said. With a flick of his wand the light came on.

"OMG! It's-it's-it's . . . . . "

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

a/n: well thats the end of that chapter. I hope I havent strayed from the way it was before. But you got remember the story is changing the more that they know, so their actions and personalities are going to change accordingly. well i hope you like it. And Hanging Over the Edge will have an update in a couple of days. I put a lot of time into this story. I had to start and stop. So if it sounds off as you read it im sorry

Metis was actually eaten by Zeus before Athene was born. She came out of his forehead with armor on, but Metis's conscience was still there in Zeus. But still Metis was partically her mother.

If you dont like it get over it, this is my story now yours lol ( i didnt do a spell-check i was in a hurry to post it srry, please forgive me this time, and the others lol)


	15. Sorry!

Dear Readers:

I'm sorry to inform you that I am having a problem with my computer. I won't be able to post chapters for a while. I am at my mom's house writting this just so I can tell you. I am still working on chapters, but won't be able to post them for some time, as I have already said. I will try as soon as I can, but other than that all I have to say is please, please dont give up on me, I am having a terrible time. I have had viruses and now trouble with the internet connection. I apologize and hope to get back on the wagon soon.

luv always xoxo

Hinoki82

P.S. I am looking for a beta and if you are interested please email me and I will get back to you as soon as I can.


	16. The Beast Revealed

Rude Awakening

Chapter Fifteen:

A/N: Alright here's chapter fifteen. Now I've come to realize that people may be confused by the story, here, I'll try to make this as painless as possibly. Hermione is a Titan, second generation Titan, but a Titan none-the-less. When she is killed, which is the only way she has been dying so far, she has to wait at least five hundred years before she can be reborn into the mortal world. When she comes of age, meaning like whatever culture she is in, the age that they require you to be is the age that you be to learn of your true idenity. Harry come's into this because being the oldest of the Malfoy children, he knows everything about Hermione. All she has to do is ask the right questions and he can tell her, but in Hermione's current state of mind, she really doesn't grasp it yet. The whole vampire being alive thing and being pregnant is a weird situation that hasn't been informed to her yet, but she will be very soon. Draco, yes I bet you wondering "If this is a Draco and Hermione fic, then why the hell aren't they together yet, or even have remote feelings?" OK they do, but you would know that if you read, don't take that into any offense, just saying. Draco has been in love with her for awhile, explaining his weirdness. Hermione is starting to fall for him, but she's still having trouble understanding it, because on top of being pregnant, she has his heart in her body, which isn't good, and she is a Titan. You have no idea how hard it is to try to make you understand, I get it, but it's my story, plus I already know what's going to happen in this chapter.

But a lot of people have this on their lists and they aren't reviewing which makes me very, very sad vv!

oOoOo-**Draco's POV**-oOoOo

_"Harry, what is this?" Hermione asked._

_"This is where all of your pets are kept," Harry said. The door finally reached a halt. You couldn't see into it. But you could hear breathing. Deep breathing._

_"Here, we are. This might help," Harry said. With a flick of his wand the light came on. _

_"OMG! It's-it's-it's . . . . ."_

"It's beautiful!" Hermione said as she took in the site. Indeed it was very pretty. It was a huge beast. It had to be, Merlin knows how big. When we walked in, the ceiling rose at least another 8-10 feet and the room was bigger as well.

"Harry, how the hell is this thing kept like this, I mean, this has to reach into the house," I said looking up, we should be somewhere below the kitchen, I think.

"You know that hill back behind the house?" He asked as he looked at it. It was still slumbering, it had yet to wake up and eat us.

"Yeah," I said still trying to locate exactly where we were in reference to the house.

"Ok, well this is the hill," He said as he pointed to the ceiling. That made perfect sense, why I wasn't thinking that, I have no clue.

"Makes sense," I said.

"Well, do you want to wake it up?" Harry asked, walking over to a table that had to be, twenty feet long.

"Sure, how do I do it?" Hermione asked. She was still staring at it in awe.

"With this," Harry said as he pointed to the table.

"What, there isn't anything on the table," I said looking at it. Harry shook his head, and with another wave of his wand, the table top disappeared and you could see something really shiny in it. I mentally kicked myself in the ass.

"Draco, you of all people should know, not everything is as it seems," Harry said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah I know," I said. Hermione walked over to it and stared.

"Now how the hell is this supposed to wake it up?" She asked looking at Harry with a cocked eyebrow. I walked over and stood behind Hermione. God she smelled so good. Then I looked at the rod. It looked like a huge steel bar with holes.

"My god, do I have to do everything? Do you know what this is by looking at it?" He asked. Then stopped and raised a hand before she could utter a word.

"You've seen dog whistles, have you not?" Harry asked. We both nodded. They were bloody hell annoying. Not only did dogs here it, but the magical creatures as well, and when one was blown, my god did it cause a huge problem for wizarding folk.

"Ok, this is basically what it is. It was made just for him," Harry said pointing as the huge massive dog. The dog kind-of reminded me of Fluffy back in our first year. But it didn't have three heads, just one. And it was bigger. Its fur was very beautiful. It was a shade of black I had never seen, and in this light it had a red tint to it.

Seeing the reaction on my face Harry knew exactly what I was thinking.

"You know how Hagrid said he got it?" Harry asked.

"No, not really, I can't remember," I said. It was the truth, I didn't really remember much from out first year, well except everything that happened in that year that had to do with the Dark Lord.

"Well, in all actuality, this is the father of it. He and Cerberus had a kid, and so Fluffy just kind of showed up at Hagrid's door step," Harry said with a shrug.

"Ok, so, how do we blow it?" Hermione asked looking it over.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Harry exclaimed. With another flick of his wand, wind just came out of no where. It was mainly just centered on the end of the thing, but it was hitting us. Harry stood firmly in place, while we, Hermione and I, held onto each other. We could hear some sort of noise coming from the direction we had just been in, and then we heard sort of a low growl. The wind had stopped and I looked down into Hermione's eyes.

She was so beautiful, and I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes.

"Um, Draco, you can let go of me now," she said. I could see a blush spread across her face.

"Yeah, right, sorry," I said as I helped bring her to her feet. I still couldn't take my eyes off of her. But then I did, as soon as a low growl started up again. We both looked over and both jumped back. The dog had his head like, ten feet from us as we stood there. The thing that got me was that it was looking at me. Growling at me!

"Good, doggie," I said as I started to back up. The dog looked from me to her, and then back at me.

"Yeah, and you can call me by my name if you don't mind," something said. I looked around.

"Oi! What the bloody hell was that!" I asked. Hermione was looking around to, until her eyes came back to settle on the dog.

"I think it was him," she said looking at its eyes. They were a big bright blue. It contrasted with its fur.

"Yeah, I did, now would you mind telling me why I am up. I don't wake up for anybody," he said as he growled into our faces. I jumped back as his breath hit us.

"Damn! Your breath stinks! When was the last time you had a tic-tac?" I asked trying my hardest not to gag.

"What is this tic-tac that you speak of boy? And what gives you the right to say such things to me?" He asked looking like he was going to pounce and rip all of my limbs off.

"I . . . well . . . you see. . ." I just kind-of stopped. Hermione was walking closer to it.

"You look so soft," she said. She was very close to it.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I asked trying to grab her and get her away from it.

"And besides, how long have I been sleeping for, what year is it?" He asked keeping his eyes on the girl who was coming up to touch his paw.

"It's 2006," I said.

"MY GODS! I have been asleep this whole time? Well where is she?" He asked. This time he turned his head slightly to Harry.

"Yes, I'm guessing, seeing as you are very smart, you just figured it's been a little over 500 years," Harry said with a nod, "and she, is right in front of you."

"Are you sure, the last one I remember, she was at least three times that size, and not in a pretty way if you know what I mean," he said as a growl came out. I think that was suppose to be his laugh, but I didn't find it very funny, I think he was still stuck in medieval times.

"Hey," she said. She was to his paw now and started to touch it.

"Why Merlin! This is the softest thing I have ever felt," she said, touching and poking at the fur. The fur was at least a foot thick, maybe even more! The next thing I knew, he was leaning down and smelling her.

"Awe, I see, no wonder you look so young. I should have known that you were going to be pregnant, seeing in the fact that most girls your age are," he said. I guess dogs' noses are really superior.

"If you were asleep, how did you know that?" I asked.

"Well, when she comes back, I have to know what's in this world. So the whole time I'm asleep I get to watch this world get worse," he said with distaste in his mouth. I couldn't blame him; I would too if I hadn't brushed my teeth in ages.

"Well, I shouldn't have been woken up for another year," he said looking at her. Seemed as though he was trying to decide whether to eat her now or later.

"Um, just curious, but what do you eat?" I asked. He looked at me then down at her.

"Meat," he said.

"Well duh! Oh no, I thought maybe you were a veggie," I said sarcastically. How stupid did he think I was?

"Anything that moves," he said a growl coming up from his throat.

"Alright, sheesh," I said. I gave up, this dog was nuts, "Hermione, Hermione where are you?"

"I'm right here, aren't these the biggest fleas you've ever seen?" She asked as she came out of the fur with this monster looking thing in her hand.

"OMG! Put that thing down!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, it's dead, they're all dead," she said looking at it some more.

"Well, if they're dead, then why are they still in the fur, you'd think it would have dried up and disappeared," I said.

"Those aren't fleas, they are just something that pops up out of his skin, they're kind-of like dead skin cells," Harry said as he took it from her. He walked over to a huge pile of them off to one side.

"It's true, he's right," the dog said.

"Ok, so what is you name?" I asked.

"It's Grim," he said, " I know you people have a myth about dogs they call grim, they are suppose to be ghost dogs or whatever, so don't get the names confused."

"Really, now, time to get down to business, I need to know everything about myself, since I hardly know anything as it is," Hermione said as she sat down in front of Grim and looked at him, waiting.

"You haven't been informed from the keeper?" Grim asked as he glared over at Harry.

"You see, she hasn't grasped the fact that she needed to ask the right questions, and in the right form, it was not my place to tell her so, so I waited," Harry said as he kneeled before Grim and gave his explanation.

"I see, so Hermione, what is it that you would like to know?" He asked. I walked over and stood behind Hermione. He looked at me with an expression that was unreadable.

"Why am I being informed of being a Titan just because I am pregnant?" She asked.

"For the simple fact that not only do you know, and your friends, but your enemies keep a watch out for you too, they watch your every move, hell they even watch as you have sex, feed, whatever you do, so they know, and when they find a chance they will kill you and who ever you love, not to mention anything that could be a threat like your twins," he said.

"I see that you have also been changed as well," he said looking at her pale skin.

"Yes, that I did of my own accord to use for, pleasure," she said ashamed to admit out loud.

"I know, I also know that you don't know who the father of your children is either," he said looking at me and then back at her.

"No, no I don't, do you?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I do. Would you like to know?" Grim asked.

"Well, might as well," Hermione said waving her hand.

"Draco . . . and this Blaise," he said. My mouth dropped open. I was glad to hear that they were mine, until I heard Blaise.

"You mean to tell me that I fathered one of the twins, while Blaise fathered the other?" I asked my mouth unwilling to close again.

"Yes. It seems that when you released the eggs, they both would have been fathered by Blaise, but one egg refused, it waited until you turned, then when you had sex with Draco, allowed his seed to unite with it. You, your body, everything is different from a human's body, your eggs, womb, whatever, actually do have the right to allow or deny certain seed to unite with each. So, you get the rest," he said looking at her with affection that he hadn't shown before.

"So, they will have different father's, but what about them? If one waited then will I have to wait longer for it to come into this world?" Hermione asked talking everything that he had said very well.

"It waited 'til after you turned, so with the new specimen, you could say, invading your body, it has actually sped the pregnancy up. You will have them in another day or two," he said.

"Will both babies be vampires?" She asked.

"No, just Draco's. They will take after their fathers'. One was just a wizard, the other a wizard and vampire. Both will be powerful because of what you are and because of their fathers'," Grim said looking at Hermione stomach.

"I see, now I have another question: Why am I still alive and not the living dead? Why is Draco alive and not the living dead?" She asked. This was the first time I had actually been thrown out into the spot light because of what I was.

"Because, Draco is a keeper in training you could say, we can't allow him to live longer than need be. So he will age like a normal human, but with a few extra abilities. You are alive because of who you are, a parasitic virus running through your veins couldn't do that to you, besides you are an immortal anyway, why would that change? And it seems that you have one other question, what is it my child?" Grim asked watching her carefully.

"How am I going to get Draco's heart out of my body?" She asked. I didn't expect that one, but I watched to see what he would say.

"That can be solved in the easiest of ways. Well, for Circe, she is your cousin, distant I think, but none-the-less still your cousin," He said.

"Really, well how can I get a hold of her?" She asked standing up.

"So simple. You wouldn't believe that things like this were so easy to us we didn't even have to ask, now your world is becoming more advanced in some things than we would have thought, but still so stupid," he shook his head and looked over at Harry. Harry nodded and with a flick of his wand the ceiling opened up.

"Get on," he said. Hermione and I climbed onto his back and he took off into the sky. There was no moon tonight so we were under the cover or the blackened sky. It was beautiful, but then something happened and we were being jerked around and the next thing I knew we were somewhere else, and it was so beautiful. I couldn't describe it.

"Welcome home Hermione," Grim said as we hit the ground. We stood up, and tons of people gathered around and either bowed or nodded in acceptance of us being there.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

a/n: ok, in the next chapter I will explain about there not being magic 500 hundred years ago. There was magic, but you'll see why there wasn't. Now I hope that cleared up a few things. And sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I had a virus on my computer and I didn't get it fixed until just last week. So I've been off line since like the beginning of last month. so sorry, and here the chapter is, and also, I might discontinue this story for a short period of time as well as Hanging Over The Edge, I need to redo it and get my plans for the story back in order, so yes, get enough reviews and you may see more chapters, but I do promise one more chapter for this story before/if I discontinue it. And sorry for any errors, please forgive me, I went through it, but I'm tired so yeah I might have missed some stuff.

Peace out

Hinoki82

Hello peoples! I am the new official beta for this wonderful story of bizarreness and muddled plots, so you have me to thank for the at least slightly improved grammar and error reduction, so, yeah, just felt like taking credit for proofreading someone else's brilliant writing, so. . . uh. . . oh, since Hinoki didn't mention it, review or be flogged!

Tabris13


End file.
